


New Age

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biological Warfare, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Post-Apocalypse, Rimming, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È l'inizio di una nuova era, generata da molteplici attacchi bioterroristici in tutto il mondo. La necessità di autare suo padre lascia Kurt nelle mani di uno degli uomini potenzialmente più potenti del Paese, finché i suoi amici non saranno in grado di tornare a prenderlo. Ammesso che fosse sopravvissuto nel frattempo.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Age

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660720) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Assolutamente AU. Dave ha circa 5 anni più di Kurt, ma nessuno dei due ha ancora raggiunto i trenta. Fic scritta per un prompt del Kurtofsky fest su Tumblr.  
> AVVERTIMENTI: Menzione di schiavitù. Morte di vari pg, ma sono solo molto secondari o originali (cioè nessuno dei membri del Glee Club e certamente non Dave e Kurt). Tenete in considerazione che questo è un AU e ci sarà un certo livello di violenza in un mondo in cui è sopravvissuto solo il 10% della popolazione mondiale.  
> Prompt originale:  
> Rating richiesto: Qualsiasi  
> Must: Hurt/comfort, AU, Dom/sub, angst ,ambientazione post-apocalittica, lieto fine  
> Da evitare: Qualsiasi cosa abbia a che fare con Blaine, troppo fluff, suicidio, abuso emotivo  
> 1° prompt: Per qualche motivo Kurt diventa proprietà di Dave per una settimana. Letteralmente. (Può avvenire da un certo punto della trama canon in poi; magari Burt è in bancarotta e/o è stato manipolato finché non ha acconsentito a vendere suo figlio; oppure può essere un AU assoluto)  
> 2° prompt: Trarre ispirazione dalla canzone Radioactive degli Imagine Dragons  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.  
> È disponibile un grafico della base di Dave nell'account Tumblr di SMT, [qui](http://sunmontuewrites.tumblr.com/post/40463303369/erm-head-canon-stuff-for-my-new-age-fic).

**Prologo**

 

 

> Era bioterrorismo ai livelli peggiori, impossibile da rintracciare e completamente inarrestabile. Una combinazione dei virus di peste bubbonica, tubercolosi, morbillo, vaiolo, tutti rilasciati in aree densamente popolate e con un traffico elevato. Gli aeroporti di Londra, Los Angeles, Parigi, New York, Il Cairo, Nuova Delhi. Ovviamente le varie tratte si erano incrociate l’una con l’altra nel corso di pochi giorni, diffondendo le malattie in tutto il mondo prima ancora che le persone cominciassero a mettere i pezzi del puzzle insieme. Ci avevano impiegato troppo tempo, ma nessuno era rimasto all’erta nel caso comparissero virus rari o estinti molto tempo prima.
> 
> L’85% della popolazione mondiale morì in un anno, il 25% dei sopravvissuti li seguì l’anno successivo e forse un altro 15% l’anno dopo. Non che si sapessero le cifre precise, ovviamente, non più, ma stimava che magari, _magari_ , fossero rimasti 700 milioni di persone sulla Terra. Sembrava ancora un buon numero, ma quando teneva in considerazione che probabilmente fossero rimaste solo 30 milioni di persone negli Stati Uniti, c’era da riflettere. Era solo poco più del triplo dell’intera popolazione di New York di prima. _Prima_.
> 
> Era fortunato. Sapeva di esserlo. Era vivo, come anche i suoi genitori, ed erano insieme. La maggior parte delle persone che conosceva erano gli ultimi membri sopravvissuti della loro famiglia, o ne erano convinti e non avrebbero mai scoperto se fosse vero. Cercava di non pensarci troppo, era deprimente, e non era utile a nessuno quando si lasciava prendere da uno dei suoi umori. La sua vita era cambiata in modo così drastico negli ultimi cinque anni che non riusciva neanche a ricordarsi alcune delle cose di _prima_. Quanto la sua vita fosse _banale_ e _semplice_. Avrebbe persino detto che fosse stata pallosa. Gli _piaceva_ il palloso. Col senno di poi, ad ogni modo.
> 
> Non aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione al lavoro dei suoi genitori, sapeva solo che sua madre esigesse che lui e suo padre andassero a farsi vaccinare regolarmente. Aveva smesso di chiedersene il motivo. Ora sapeva che quei vaccini erano la ragione per cui la sua famiglia era sopravvissuta. Perché le persone che lo circondavano erano vive.
> 
> Non fu un evento improvviso, ma più graduale, e i suoi genitori sembrarono accorgersi di quello che stava accadendo prima di tutti, sebbene lui se ne fosse reso conto solo in seguito. Sua madre era un medico e suo padre aveva lavorato come ingegnere alla centrale elettrica locale. Non sapeva che cosa stessero architettando, ma l’avevano preparato, sembrava che _sapessero_ cosa stesse per succedere. Non ‘se’, _quando_ , e lui si rifiutava di pensare a come si fossero prodigati per rifornire la cantina di casa con tutto il necessario per assicurarsi che lui sopravvivesse. Da solo. Erano ancora con lui, però, benché il rischio fosse stato alto, un paio di volte.
> 
> Era nell’esercito, quando era cominciato tutto, il che spiegava perché avesse indossato i panni del leader in modo così facile. Guardare migliaia di persone attorno a sé morire l’aveva portato a una scalata rapida dei ranghi militari. Fin troppo rapida, a dirla tutta, ma ora ciò aiutava. Sapeva certe cose e la conoscenza era potere. Le persone che gli erano al fianco erano sopravvissuti. La maggior parte aveva delle cicatrici lasciate dalle battaglie che avevano combattuto, ma le avevano affrontate e avevano _vinto_ , e per lui quella era la cosa più importante.
> 
> Alcuni ritenevano che la scelta fosse molto semplice, quando si doveva decidere tra la morte e la schiavitù. Altri non erano della stessa opinione. Naturalmente alcuni sceglievano la schiavitù semplicemente così da poter vivere e avere la possibilità di fuggire in un secondo momento. Spesso era l’ultima scelta che facevano. Non era arrivato alla sua posizione di potere senza lottare e sapeva che ci fossero delle persone che lo osservavano costantemente, aspettando che commettesse un errore, così da poter afferrare una manciata di autorità. Accadeva meno spesso ora, rispetto a qualche anno prima, quando era accaduto tutto questo gran casino, perché per quanto fosse strano, alle persone _piaceva_ che lui avesse il controllo, che sotto il suo comando le loro vite fossero costanti.
> 
> C’erano giorni, però, in cui avrebbe davvero voluto poter dimenticare quante persone dipendessero davvero da lui per la loro sopravvivenza.

 

 

**Il presente (circa 3,5 anni dopo l’inizio degli attacchi bioterroristici)**

 

 

Quando sentì la sirena acuta e breve che indicava l’avvicinamento di un gruppo non specificato, si diresse al cancello principale con calma. Non c’era bisogno che portasse con sé un’arma, sapeva che Azimio ne avrebbe avuta una. Che gli avrebbe guardato le spalle. Era un altro dei sopravvissuti che conosceva da prima, uno dei suoi amici delle superiori e che si era unito all’esercito con lui. Era il suo secondo in ogni senso e certamente un fratello, dato il modo in cui lo trattavano i suoi genitori.

Avevano un’area di quarantena, dove due gruppi potevano comunicare senza dover dare all’altro il permesso di entrare nel complesso principale, e si guardò velocemente attorno per vedere chi altro del campo fosse presente; dei nuovi arrivati erano allo stesso tempo interessanti e rischiosi. C’erano solo una ventina dei suoi: tutti quelli che erano di guardia, qualcuno proveniente dagli acquartieramenti vicini o dalla cucina e Richard, che non gli piaceva, che s’inebriava al potere di avere un’arma in mano e non apprezzava ricevere ordini. Che invidiava la sua posizione di comando. Per ora mise da parte quel pensiero e studiò il gruppo dall’altra parte del fossato.

Entrambi i lati erano protetti da recinzioni che finivano con del filo spinato, rendendo impossibile accedere all’area senza autorizzazione, e studiò gli estranei. Ce n’erano circa una decina e avevano un aspetto infangato e affaticato dal viaggio. Si rilassò: dovevano essere il gruppo meno minaccioso che avesse mai incontrato e per poco non dovette fermare una risata, che stava per sfuggirgli quando la tensione gli scivolò via dalle spalle. Osservò i muscoli nelle braccia degli uomini, però, il fatto che, benché snelli, non sembrassero malnutriti. I loro vestiti rivelavano che fossero nomadi, ma tutti sembravano avere un aspetto pulito e sano. Non voleva correre alcun rischio, però, non quando erano tutti nella base. C’erano dei gruppi all’esterno, che si occupavano delle coltivazioni e del bestiame, ma conoscevano la procedura e avrebbero usato l’entrata meridionale, ora che la bandiera rossa era stata alzata. Lanciò un’occhiata per controllare e la vide: il segnale che avevano visite. Da parte di sconosciuti potenzialmente malati.

“Siete tutti in buona salute?”

“Sì.” Aspettò che riempissero il silenzio. “Non abbiamo intenzione di rimanere.” Non l’aveva pensato, ma era bello sapere di aver fatto le giuste deduzioni.

“Quindi cos’è che volete?”

“Abbiamo bisogno di carburante.”

“Non vedo macchine…”

“Beh, ehm… ne abbiamo una, ma… non funziona. Abbiamo bisogno di carburante,” ripeté quello, come se non l’avesse sentito la prima volta. Emise una breve risata.

“Quindi, vorreste un veicolo e del carburante. E poi? Pensi che te li darò e basta?”

“No, li baratteremo. Vogliamo solo arrivare a-”

Non finì, il che gli andava benissimo. La fiducia ce la si doveva guadagnare con fatica, in questo mondo, e anche lui non avrebbe detto ad altri la propria destinazione. Poteva offrire loro un posto nel campo, aveva spazio, ma non li conosceva e _di certo_ non si fidava di loro. Come al solito non vennero scambiati nomi. Non ancora e forse mai. Era un fatto a cui si erano abituati tutti nei primi due anni, con così tanti morti che i nomi perdevano significato…

“Cosa avete da scambiare?” chiese, più per educazione che altro, perché su di loro non riusciva a vedere nulla che potesse interessare a lui o al proprio gruppo, e ne facevano parte _tante_ persone.

Quelli si guardarono tra loro e si raggrupparono per discutere il da farsi sussurrandosi frettolosamente, cosa che non poté non trovare divertente: gli ricordava il raggruppamento per discutere le tattiche sul campo di football e quello sì che gli faceva sentire la nostalgia del mondo di _prima_.

“Non abbiamo niente da scambiare ora. Ma ce l’avremo presto.”

“Certo… Non penso che vi daremo qualcosa.”

“Per _favore_ ,” lo implorò uno dei più giovani, una ragazza, forse, non ne era sicuro. Si limitò a scuotere la testa, perché non poteva cedere a preghiere simili, a prescindere da quanto volesse farlo. Non poteva neanche invitarli a entrare, non senza che rimanessero in quarantena, e non avrebbe messo in pericolo sua madre per farli controllare. Era evidente che alcuni dei suoi morivano dalla voglia di fare loro delle domande, affamati dal desiderio di avere notizie dei posti da cui provenivano. Verso cui volevano andare. Non poteva negare loro quell’interazione sociale, per quanto potesse essere limitata.

“Sentite, potete accamparvi in quell’area laggiù, alla vostra sinistra. Quell’acquartieramento è vuoto, ma vi offrirà un riparo migliore rispetto al cielo aperto. Era l’area di quarantena, ma ora non la usiamo più molto. È sicura. E pulita. Vi darò la chiave, così potrete chiudervici dentro.” Non aggiunse che in quel modo avrebbero chiuso anche tutti gli altri fuori. Non voleva che i suoi si mescolassero a degli estranei. Parlare era una cosa, essere abbastanza vicini da toccarsi era totalmente diverso.

Portò la mano alla cintura per prendere l’anello con le chiavi e aprì la cancellata del suo lato, richiudendola dietro di sé e notando le armi puntate sugli sconosciuti. Dovette trattenere un’alzata d’occhi al cielo, perché era chiaro che non fossero neanche armati, o almeno non lo sembravano, benché le apparenze potessero ingannare. Passò la chiave al tizio con cui aveva parlato, probabilmente il loro leader.

“C’è acqua corrente, potabile. Non abbastanza da farvi tutti la doccia, ma di certo potrete lavarvi. Avete abbastanza cibo?”

“Siamo a posto.”

Non era esattamente una risposta, ma capiva che non volessero essergli indebitati. Più di quanto lo sarebbero stati se gli avesse dato carburante e un passaggio al loro veicolo. Passò lo sguardo su di loro, osservandoli bene ora che erano a un metro di distanza da lui. Lo stavano studiando altrettanto attentamente e sapeva che la propria completa mancanza di timore delle persone, delle potenziali malattie mortali che si portavano addosso, poteva mettere a disagio, come se fosse lui quello che avrebbe potuto infettarli.

“Non posso darvi niente gratis,” ripeté, “ma se avete qualcosa da poter barattare, allora… possiamo parlarne. Fatemi sapere cosa avete deciso, domani. Parlatene tra di voi.”

Si voltò e riattraversò il cancello, tornando nel complesso principale, ignorando Z che gli sibilava un rimprovero per essersi avvicinato bello tranquillo a un gruppo di completi estranei senza portarsi un’arma. Si diresse alle docce di decontaminazione, per stare sicuro, tenendosi a una distanza di sicurezza da tutti, tranne che dall’amico. Come lui, anche Azimio era praticamente immune a tutto, essendo stato vaccinato e sopravvissuto alla peste. Tutti i membri della sua famiglia erano deceduti e quando lo chiamava fratello, lo diceva con assoluta sincerità.

Per un po’ non pensò più ai nuovi arrivati, troppo impegnato con i turni e le altre attività comuni che in qualche modo avevano bisogno di una sua decisione. Riusciva a vedere che avessero acceso un fuoco, contenuto cautamente da un cerchio di grandi pietre, e il tenue mormorio di una canzone. Come si era aspettato, poteva vedere che alcuni dei suoi si fossero sistemati dal proprio lato, separati dall’altro da due alte recinzioni e l’ampio fossato. Riusciva a sentire le loro voci, alte abbastanza da potersi parlare, ma non era abbastanza vicino da sentire quello che si stessero dicendo.

Dall’espressione sul viso del tizio con cui aveva parlato, era ovvio che non avessero nulla da scambiare, o molto poco. Tranne uno di loro. E aveva l’impressione che in un gruppo dall’apparenza così unito non ci fosse la possibilità che lasciassero uno dei loro indietro; non abbandonandolo a un fato potenzialmente sconosciuto. Sospirò e andò a trovare i suoi genitori. Non dava più per scontato il fatto che fossero lì per lui. Sapeva che nella comunità venissero visti come membri anziani, i _saggi_ , e che il fatto li divertisse, ma se lo tenevano per sé. Suo papà mise l’acqua a bollire e lui appoggiò gli avambracci sulle ginocchia.

“Cosa pensate che debba fare?”

“Dà loro il carburante, offri un passaggio fino alla loro destinazione… anche se non hanno nulla da scambiare, fare del bene in questo mondo, aiutare il prossimo, è quello di cui c’è bisogno.”

Resistette all’impulso di roteare gli occhi al commento buonista e da basta-un-poco-di-zucchero.

“Ci farebbero bene delle persone in più. Voglio dire, siamo quasi in cinque mila e più siamo meno si fatica. Mostra loro come viviamo e saranno più tentati di restare.”

Considerò i loro punti di vista inclinando leggermente la testa. Avevano entrambi ragione, non c’era bisogno di essere avidi con il carburante, ne avevano in abbondanza, ma d’altro canto non era un fatto da sbandierare ai quattro venti, neanche tra i loro stessi ranghi. Andò a letto sentendosi turbato, non avendo ancora preso una decisione.

 

“Devo essere io. Senza di te il gruppo si smantellerebbe, Finn, e papà ha bisogno di quelle pillole, non possiamo lasciare uno degli altri, qui. Li ridurrebbe a pezzi. Io sono la scelta migliore.”

“No! Tu non devi neanche essere preso in considerazione.”

“Senti, l’idea non piace a me quanto non piace a te, ma io _so_ proteggermi, so sopravvivere da solo se dovrò scappare e… andrà tutto bene, okay? Non possiamo andarcene con un debito con queste persone. Con l’obbligo di dover tornare a ripagarle.”

“Dovremo tornare comunque a riprenderti…”

“Allora non avremo niente da perdere lasciandomi qui per il tempo che ci impiegherete a trovarle e tornare qui.”

Finn si strofinò il viso e lui seppe di aver vinto. _Sapeva_ di essere la scelta migliore; anche se il gruppo si fosse indebolito per un breve periodo, nessuno degli altri avrebbe potuto sopportare di lasciarli. Non ora. Aveva osservato le persone dall’altra parte delle recinzioni: erano armate fino ai denti, pronte a proteggersi alla minima provocazione. Non li biasimava, era lo stesso nel suo gruppo. Era una questione di sopravvivenza, ora.

“Papà mi ucciderà.”

“Papà capirà,” rispose Kurt, nascondendo un piccolo sorriso al fatto che l’altro chiamasse Burt papà. Gli piaceva.

Presa la decisione, lasciò che Finn la annunciasse ai loro compagni; in molti cominciarono a piangere, come si era aspettato, ma altri stavano annuendo, sapendo che fosse l’opzione migliore. Sgomberarono, riempiendo le bottiglie, e Kurt immaginò che quella piccola costruzione gli avrebbe fatto da casa per i prossimi giorni, almeno finché non ci fosse l’assoluta certezza che non fosse infetto. Sentì suo fratello salutare qualcuno a voce alta e si voltò per vedere lo stesso uomo del giorno prima.

Era _massiccio_. Non alto quanto Finn, ma più ampio e con un petto muscoloso, poteva vederne un accenno di definizione sotto la maglietta. Una pulita, diversa da quella di ieri, e quello sì che era un gran lusso. Quando avevano parlato, ieri, lui si era tenuto in fondo al gruppo, non volendo essere notato, per poter osservare e basta, e quest’uomo l’aveva sorpreso. Era più grande di lui, dall’aria completamente priva di paura delle potenziali malattie che potevano portare. Sentì Finn comunicargli che Kurt sarebbe rimasto indietro come garanzia per il carburante e il veicolo.

“Mi stai offrendo uno dei tuoi?” chiese, con evidente sorpresa e incredulità nella sua voce. Immaginava che fosse una scelta sorprendente, perché erano un gruppo piccolo e unito: l’idea di lasciare uno di loro indietro come forma di garanzia sembrava… _sbagliato_. Sospirò. Era… comunque necessario. Doveva solo sperare che ne valesse la pena.

 

Non aveva ancora davvero deciso, quando si era incamminato verso il cancello, rimuginando sia sulle parole di sua madre che di suo padre. Non sapeva per cosa avessero bisogno del carburante, ma sapeva che sarebbero tornati per il loro compagno. O, se dava retta al proprio istinto, che la persona che gli avrebbero lasciato avrebbe cercato di svignarsela alla prima opportunità. Se fosse riuscito a far piacere a chiunque lui o lei fosse il loro campo, se avesse dimostrato gentilezza e compassione a chi ne aveva bisogno, magari avrebbero potuto convincere gli altri a restare. Era una scommessa dall’esito incerto, ma la sua vita ne era piena, quindi che cosa cambiava averne una in più?

“Quindi sarà… _di mia proprietà_ finché voi non tornate?” Era una pratica comune, ormai, ma odiava l’idea della schiavitù. Qui si lavorava in quella condizione per un anno, svolgendo compiti umili, necessari alla sopravvivenza basilare del gruppo, ma poi si tornava a essere liberi. Era necessario stare in fondo alla scala gerarchica finché non ci si poteva fidare dei nuovi arrivati, non avrebbe fatto eccezioni o errori fidandosi del primo venuto e aveva accolto un gran numero di persone sfuggite a individui decisamente peggiori di lui.

Il sistema funzionava per lui, comunque; lo faceva stare meglio pensare a quell’accordo come a un contratto vincolante, piuttosto che a un’imposizione di schiavitù, e sapeva che così facendo probabilmente (o almeno così _sperava_ ) le persone di cui si prendeva cura lo avessero a cuore a loro volta. Accogliere un estraneo, però, che sicuramente avrebbe dovuto nutrire per poi vederlo andare via quando i suoi sarebbero tornati per ripagare il carburante… Trattenne un sospiro rassegnato. Avrebbe dovuto allertare la sicurezza di tenere lui o lei d’occhio e senz’ombra di dubbio avrebbe dovuto affrontare del dissenso nella comunità, soprattutto se sembrava accordare un trattamento speciale al nuovo acquisto. L’uomo con cui stava parlando aveva un’aria furiosa per essersi trovato in una situazione simile e immaginava che lui avrebbe provato lo stesso, se si fosse trovato a dover lasciare indietro uno dei suoi migliori amici.

“Finché non torneremo, sì.”

“E se non tornate?” chiese, perché era uno scenario assolutamente realistico. I banditi che attaccavano viaggiatori come loro erano diffusi, benché quelli della zona fossero stati catturati da loro e messi a lavorare. Non aveva un’alta opinione degli assassini.

“Noi _torneremo_.”

Lo disse con espressione irremovibile e lui fece spallucce, perché credere in se stessi così profondamente non faceva certo male e forse la persona che avrebbero lasciato al campo aveva bisogno di sentirlo. Osservò di nuovo il gruppo: avevano tutti un’aria sommessa e scoccavano occhiate furtive a un membro in particolare. Quello che aveva pescato la pagliuzza più corta, a quanto pareva. Fece una smorfia. L’uomo era di aspetto ordinario, con la testa piegata in avanti, il volto coperto da capelli lunghi e quel poco di pelle che riusciva a vedere era coperto di polvere, nonostante la presenza di acqua con cui lavarsi, e sembrava affaticato e preoccupato, ma in fondo non lo erano tutti?

Annuì brevemente, chiedendosi se quel tizio avesse una qualche utilità, se avesse delle abilità che potesse mettere a buon uso, sebbene non potesse neanche pensare di lasciarlo entrare tra di loro finché non fosse pulito. Notò che avessero tutti gli zaini pronti, tranne quello che sarebbe rimasto, e benché non ne avesse davvero il tempo, rimase a guardarli abbracciarlo a turno per salutarlo.

“Dovrà rimanere qui fino allo scadere della quarantena e le guardie gli spareranno se tenterà di scappare. Una volta pulito, potrà entrare e io mi occuperò di lui.”

Sentì delle dita stringergli il braccio e si voltò verso il portavoce.

“Io _tornerò_ a prenderlo. È mio fratello.”

Strabuzzò gli occhi a quell’informazione, perché non riusciva a immaginare di lasciarsi dietro qualcuno che considerasse un fratello e poteva solo immaginare che il legame tra due fratelli di sangue fosse ancora più forte. Annuì, accettando la minaccia sottintesa nel suo tono di voce: si aspettava che l’uomo fosse sano e salvo, quando fosse tornato.

“Faccio portare l’autobus.”

“Cosa?”

“Beh, in che altro modo avreste trasportato il carburante e voi stessi fino alla vostra macchina?”

Quello lo fissò a bocca aperta come un pesce appena sotto la superficie dell’acqua e lui avvertì una scintilla di umorismo, una cosa così rara che solo per l’effetto novità si ritrovò a sorridere ancora di più.

 

Guardò Finn e gli altri allontanarsi in un corto convoglio di tre veicoli e deglutì compulsivamente, sentendo la gola stringersi pur trattenendo le lacrime. Benché potesse non rivederli mai più, si rifiutava di pensare a quell’eventualità. L’autobus era stato una sorpresa e aveva anche sentito suo fratello parlare con l’altro uomo di cosa potessero portare per il baratto. Il fatto che potessero usare degli automezzi significava che il suo soggiorno qui non sarebbe stato lungo quanto temeva, dato che gli altri non dovevano tornare a piedi al loro accampamento trasportando galloni di benzina. Ovviamente il loro piccolo insediamento non sarebbe stato più segreto, ma non avevano comunque intenzione di rimanerci a lungo.

A suo papà servivano le pillole per la pressione del sangue e aveva già avuto un crollo nervoso all’idea che fosse sopravvissuto a tutte quelle malattie che avevano spazzato via l’umanità solo per avere un altro infarto. Uno lieve, per fortuna, ma abbastanza da farlo preoccupare. Da far preoccupare tutti, perché Burt era diventato una figura paterna per il gruppo intero. Prendere le pillole rimanenti ogni due giorni significava che gli rimanevano quindici giorni prima che finissero del tutto. _Era suo padre_. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui e se ciò comprendeva starsene chiuso in un casermone per una quarantena del tutto superflua, allora l’avrebbe sopportato.

Il mattino seguente sentì la cancellata d’ingresso della zona separata aprirsi e si sentì ancora di più un animale in gabbia. Era lo stesso tizio, doveva essere tornato durante la notte. Entrò nell’edificio, portando cibo e degli abiti puliti e, se gli occhi non lo ingannavano, del sapone. Aveva una fame tremenda, non avendo mangiato per ventiquattr’ore, ma avrebbe preferito un libro da leggere al sapone; qualsiasi cosa pur di alleviare la noia che stava già iniziando a invadere le sue giornate.

Almeno sembrava una persona… decente. Sempre pericolosa, però, anche solo per il fatto di tenere sotto controllo un insediamento così grande. Ne aveva incontrati troppi per avere un’alta opinione di individui con un tale potere, sapeva che non sarebbe stato vivo e intero se non fosse stato per suo papà e per Finn. Gli uomini e le donne che erano diventati leader in questa nuova era non erano persone gentili e misericordiose, da quello che aveva imparato.

“Ti ho portato il necessario per raderti. Ho pensato che l’avresti gradito, data ‘sta calura.” Annuì e mormorò un ringraziamento, ma non sapeva se gli convenisse prendersi la briga di radersi. La barba aiutava a nascondere quanto sembrasse fottutamente giovane. Aveva certamente avuto meno _fastidi_ con altri gruppi da quando se l’era fatta crescere, per quanto fosse malconcia e ci fosse un piccolo punto che si ostinava a non far crescere nulla neanche per sbaglio. “Allora, che nome usi?”

“Kurt.”

“D’accordo. Io sono Dave. Puoi considerarmi il tuo… custode per la durata del tuo soggiorno.” L’inflessione sul termine ‘custode’ gli fece venire i brividi e serrare la mascella, ma annuì. Avrebbe potuto essere peggio, avrebbe potuto usare ‘proprietario’ o ‘padrone’, perché per la maggior parte delle persone nella posizione di Dave, quelle parole erano interscambiabili. Quello appoggiò gli oggetti ai piedi di un letto, lasciandone altri due tra di loro e non entrando nel suo spazio personale, e benché sapesse che potesse essere solo a causa della quarantena, il gesto gli sembrò comunque rispettoso e lo apprezzò, per quanto si rivelasse vuoto quando sentì il cancello richiudersi a chiave.

 

Tornò da lui il mattino dopo, abbastanza presto da poter infilare una doccia di decontaminazione nella sua routine, prima dei suoi altri compiti. Kurt non si era rasato e lui non osava immaginare quanto quella barba dovesse tenere caldo e grattare. Dave doveva radersi ogni giorno, usando un rasoio a serramanico, perché ora odiava lo spreco delle lamette usa e getta, benché quelle fossero il tipo che aveva lasciato al nuovo arrivato. Non gli avrebbe certo lasciato una lama. Il suo stile di vita di adesso poteva essere definito sostenibile e minimalistico, ma probabilmente era più lussuoso di quello di molti altri in quel mondo.

Non aveva molte speranze di sentire l’altro parlare, a meno che non fosse per il minimo necessario, e sospirò dopo aver lasciato il cibo per quel giorno, rivolgendogli un sorriso tirato. Oggi doveva andare a ispezionare i campi. Aveva una serie di turni da dieci giorni con cui organizzare mentalmente i propri compiti: colture, allevamento, carburante, edilizia, energia, medicina, veicoli, persone e addestramento, acqua, sicurezza e amministrazione. Non li seguiva sempre in quell’ordine, ma cercava di passare da quattro a cinque ore in ogni settore specifico ogni giorno. C’erano degli incaricati per ogni area, persone che rispondevano a lui, inclusi i suoi genitori, ma doveva avere una panoramica generale di tutti i settori in modo costante.

E il suo secondo, Z, faceva lo stesso, insieme a un paio di altri uomini, e qualsiasi problema veniva portato direttamente alla sua attenzione con una certa velocità. Dopo tre anni, il sistema funzionava piuttosto bene. Avere un individuo da aggiungere all’ingranaggio, però, era… inusuale. Di solito accoglievano dei gruppi. Si chiese se fosse solo a lui che Kurt non volesse parlare, quindi decise di chiedere a sua madre.

 

“Ciao, Kurt.”

Ammiccò, perché quella _non_ era la voce di Dave e dopo solo quattro giorni la riconosceva e aveva cominciato ad aspettare di sentirla due volte al giorno. Non era neanche la voce di un uomo e quella era l’ultima cosa che si fosse aspettato.

“Ehm, salve.” La voce era roca da quanto poco l’avesse usata e si affrettò a sedersi composto.

“Sono Katherine. La mamma di Dave.”

“Ha una mamma?” Sapeva che fosse orribile da pensare, ma era sorpreso che ci fosse un altro genitore che fosse sopravvissuto, oltre al suo. Che fosse una mamma.

“Beh, mica pensavi che fosse spuntato dal terreno, vero?”

Le rughette che le si formarono attorno agli occhi per il sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo lo spinsero a rivolgerne uno a sua volta, benché piccolo, e ancora un po’ perplesso, finché non vide la borsa ai suoi piedi.

“Tu sei… un dottore?”

“Sì, Dave mi ha chiesto di farti un controllo. Ti va bene?”

A parte l’impressione di essere un animale a una visita veterinaria, annuì, chiedendosi se fosse un vero medico o solo qualcuno che ne avesse assunto le funzioni a causa del suo atteggiamento premuroso. Quando estrasse uno stetoscopio e un otoscopio verde lime, seppe di avere davanti una professionista. Si tolse la maglietta quando lei glielo chiese e rispose alle sue domande, mentre lei premeva gentilmente le mani sulle sue ghiandole linfatiche e sulla pelle.

“Mi sembra che tu goda di ottima salute. Un po’ troppo magro per i miei gusti, ma niente a cui non si possa rimediare. Hai avuto la peste? O la tubercolosi?”

“Tubercolosi,” rispose, sapendo in quel momento che i suoi polmoni non dovessero emettere un suono normale. Sbatté le palpebre e scosse la testa, non riusciva a credere di stare parlando a un vero dottore. “Che tipo di medico eri? Sei?”

“Da prima, dici?” Lui annuì. “Ero una patologa. Più che altro conducevo ricerche su malattie contagiose ed estinte. Ho fatto una specie di corso intensivo che mi ha fatto rimparare alcune cose.”

“Oh.”

“Ero uno dei primi medici che si è reso conto di cosa stesse succedendo e ho iniziato a mettere insieme i puntini. È parte del motivo per cui abbiamo quello che abbiamo qui.”

Non era sicuro di cosa intendesse con quell’ultima frase, ma sapeva che avevano l’elettricità. Che era una base militare. Le colture che avevano superato erano ben curate e i campi erano mietuti o arati, a seconda delle piante. Stava iniziando a vedere quel posto in prospettiva e desiderò di aver pensato di chiedere se avessero un dottore.

“La ragione per cui avevamo bisogno del carburante era per trovare delle pillole per mio papà. Per la sua pressione.”

“Oh. Sarebbe stato più facile ottenere quelle, invece della benzina. Ne abbiamo… molte.”

Fece una smorfia e si strofinò il volto con le mani, infastidendosi alla ruvidità della barba, ma il fatto che in quel momento avesse potuto stare con suo padre, con le sue medicine, gli fece stringere il cuore ancora di più.

“Penso che tu sia sano come un pesce, ma tra tre giorni tornerò a darti un’occhiata, okay? Poi potrai attraversare il ponte.”

Fece un cenno affermativo, pensando ancora al fatto che si fossero impuntati così tanto a trovare del carburante che non avevano pensato ad altre soluzioni possibili. Rimase steso sul letto per diverse ore, di cattivo umore, prima di decidere di fare un po’ di esercizio solo per avere qualcosa da fare, soprattutto ora che sapeva per certo di avere dei polmoni danneggiati. Quando Dave entrò, quella sera, con la cena e un paio di libri, ne fu grato.

“Grazie. Per i libri. Sto cominciando ad annoiarmi, qui dentro.”

“Sì, mi spiace. Mamma mi ha fatto notare che probabilmente stessi impazzendo dalla noia.”

“Solo un po’. Non sono abituato a stare confinato così.”

“Lo capisco, ma non posso correre rischi, sai.”

Fece cenno di sì, perché capiva davvero, ma ciò non glielo faceva piacere.

 

Tre giorni dopo si sentiva nervoso. Sua mamma aveva detto che Kurt era in ottima salute, cosa che aveva saputo fin dall’inizio, ma si sentiva come quel giorno in cui avevano dovuto far conoscere il nuovo cucciolo al gatto e si era scatenato l’inferno. Sapeva che tutti fossero emozionati all’idea di avere carne fresca nella base, ma c’erano anche stati sguardi calcolatori, intenzioni di lottare per delle nuove posizioni nella gerarchia ed erano queste ultime che non lo facevano sentire a proprio agio.

Entrò nell’acquartieramento della quarantena e vi trovò sua madre, che era venuta a controllarlo un’ultima volta per essere sicuri al massimo. Si era cambiato, indossava degli abiti puliti, e si era rasato. Era… cazzo, era _giovanissimo_. Gli dava quindici, sedici anni al massimo. I vestiti leggermente grandi non aiutavano: sembrava un ragazzino con addosso la camicia del padre, con le maniche arrotolate almeno quattro volte e l’orlo che gli arrivava quasi alle ginocchia. Aveva arti lunghi che suggerivano che non avesse ancora finito di crescere.

“Oh. Hai un aspetto… diverso.”

Ottenne uno sguardo raggelante per tutta risposta; merda, a volte sembrava che tutto quello che gli uscisse di bocca finisse per inimicarlo nei suoi confronti, benché immaginasse che l’atteggiamento contrario fosse normale, se davvero era ancora un adolescente. Sua madre gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, come se sapesse qualcosa che lui ignorava. Come al solito. Gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia e lui le rivolse un’occhiataccia, sebbene Kurt ora sembrasse essere divertito e lui aveva _davvero_ l’impressione di essersi perso qualcosa. Sospirò e tenne il cancello aperto per la donna, chiedendosi se l’offerta di portare i bagagli di Kurt gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare un’occhiata di fuoco o un grazie. Non avrebbe corso il rischio di scoprirlo: se voleva essere indipendente, lui l’avrebbe lasciato stare.

Dopo aver attraversato altri due cancelli di sicurezza, riuscì a vedere Z in piedi di fianco a suo padre e a qualche altra persona. Erano i responsabili delle varie sezioni e gli sembrava un sacco di pompa ed esibizionismo, per un solo nuovo arrivato. D’altro canto, erano passati forse nove mesi dall’ultima volta che qualcuno di nuovo si era unito a loro, anche se in questo caso non sarebbe stato per molto. Aveva sottolineato più volte quel dettaglio a tutti quelli con cui aveva parlato: questa non era una situazione normale e sperava solo che ciò non causasse ostilità tra di loro.

Presentò Kurt a suo padre, poi ad Azimio, e man mano che procedevano gli occhi chiari si spalancavano ed era evidente che si fosse reso conto che la loro organizzazione non era modesta. Gli fece fare un breve giro, toccando solo il minimo, ciò che avrebbe visto ogni giorno. C’erano bunker pieni di veicoli, il laboratorio, le caserme… era un’infrastruttura costruita quasi per quello scopo specifico e il comando era stato affidato a lui. O meglio, lui era l’ultimo rimasto con il rango e l’autorizzazione di sicurezza sufficiente a dirigere la maggior parte delle strutture al massimo.

“E qui è dove starai tu. Con me.” Non ne era esattamente entusiasta, ma lasciare il ragazzo a dormire con gli altri non gli sembrava la scelta migliore, a naso, e aveva preso l’abitudine di ascoltare l’istinto quando gli dava indicazioni simili. Aveva visto Richard osservarlo e sperava davvero che Kurt avesse abbastanza sale in zucca da non trovarsi da solo con lui.

“Questa è… è la tua stanza? Devo dormire nella tua stanza?”

Quello si voltò di scatto e lo guardò con aria furiosa; ormai la considerava la sua espressione predefinita: incazzato con Dave.

“So che è una soluzione non proprio ideale, ma è per la tua protezione. Se le persone penseranno che sei… _mio_ , non ti daranno… rogne.”

Le sue parole sembrarono aumentare la sua furia, avendogli ricordato la sua mancanza di posizione, e avrebbe voluto potergli dire qualcosa che l’aiutasse. Ma non poteva far altro oltre a quello che già si era promesso e forse non sarebbe stato neanche abbastanza. Aveva conoscenza, e ciò gli dava potere. Aveva anche i muscoli e la forza per farsi rispettare, se necessario, ma sperava di non dover arrivare a tanto.

“E se non mi dispiace che mi diano rogne?”

Sbuffò.

“ _Seriamente_?” Scosse la testa, non voleva neanche considerare i guai che il ragazzino si potesse portare addosso se lo lasciasse libero di fare come credeva. C’erano persone che non avevano tutte le rotelle, che avevano perso le loro famiglie intere in modi orribili… Scosse di nuovo il capo. “Magari pensi di essere un uomo fatto e finito, ma non è così. Probabilmente non ti ricordi neanche com’era, prima.” Per qualche motivo quel commento fece dissolvere tutta la rabbia dalla sua espressione e Dave si ritrovò a essere studiato, mentre Kurt corrugava la fronte, come se stesse cercando di risolvere un enigma.

“Quanti anni credi che abbia, esattamente?”

“Ehm… diciotto? Magari?” tirò a indovinare, aggiungendo di proposito qualche anno alla sua stima precedente per non offenderlo troppo.

“Ne ho ventiquattro,” affermò Kurt e lui strabuzzò gli occhi. “So che sembro più giovane, la barba aiuta. _Aiutava_.”

“Oh. Giusto. Certo è… una sorpresa. Beh, comunque non cambia il fatto che ne dimostri quindici. La scelta è qui o i dormitori e non posso garantire la tua sicurezza in quelli. E poi è una questione di fiducia. Come faccio a sapere che non te la darai a gambe alla prima opportunità?”

“Dove fuggirei? Mio fratello e mio padre sono chissà dove, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potrebbero non riconoscere, _supponendo_ che la trovino, e se io avessi fatto una semplice domanda, usato la voce invece di starmene nascosto in fondo al gruppo, avremmo già delle medicine per papà e non avremmo neanche avuto bisogno del carburante per cui abbiamo… _barattato_.”

“Non pensare di essere di mia proprietà o altro, okay? Voglio solo che tu sia… tutto intero quando tornerà tuo fratello. È stato piuttosto chiaro a riguardo.”

“Tipico di Finn. E… grazie. Qui non è così terribile come credevo.”

“Beh, sto cercando di trarre il meglio da una situazione di merda.”

 

Quando lo seguì nella sala mensa per cena, Kurt si sentì costantemente osservato. Non era solo lo sguardo di Dave, ma di _tutti_. Era inquietante da morire, anche solo per il modo in cui lo fissavano, come se fosse una nuova specie. Non si era reso conto di quanto avesse cominciato a sentirsi a proprio agio con Dave, nell’ultima settimana. Essere in quel nuovo ambiente aveva messo in risalto quanto ciò fosse avvenuto _velocemente_. Accettò il piatto e mangiò in silenzio. Si stava godendo la novità di frutta e verdura fresche, non facevano parte della sua solita dieta, dovendo muoversi così spesso, tranne per quel poco che riuscivano a trovare in giro.

“Domani ti lascerò con mia mamma. Sei d’accordo?”

Voleva chiedergli cosa avrebbe fatto lui e perché non potesse semplicemente stargli al fianco, ma supponeva che Katherine fosse un’ottima seconda scelta.

“Non ho bisogno di una babysitter.”

“Non puoi startene seduto in camera tutto il giorno, dalle persone abili ci si aspetta un giorno di lavoro duro. Hai detto che eri uno studente di medicina. Prima. Potrai aiutarla. Hanno sempre bisogno di aiuto, lì.”

Immaginava fosse fin troppo vero e in effetti l’idea gli sembrava promettente, perfino interessante. Gli erano piaciuti quei pochi studi che aveva conseguito, prima di ammalarsi. Era un sopravvissuto, però, come la maggior parte del suo gruppo di amici. La compagnia di Katherine era piacevole e sapeva che avessero un team di medici vero e proprio, qui, che vivevano con le loro famiglie, sopravvissuti solo per il fatto di essere stati tutti vaccinati. Era stata una comunità pronta, avevano avuto solo bisogno di un posto in cui stabilirsi.

Rimase vicino al fianco di Dave, benché odiasse il modo in cui lo faceva sentire, come se avesse bisogno di protezione: prima suo padre, poi Finn e ora… Sospirò. Sapeva di _non_ aver bisogno di loro, ma il fatto che pensassero il contrario, perfino quest’uomo che lo conosceva da appena una settimana… D’altro canto, preferiva che gli altri uomini si sentissero protettivi verso di lui, piuttosto che… _infatuati_. Prima aveva solo voluto dargli contro nella discussione, non voleva essere disturbato da nessuno. Non voleva neanche disturbare lui.

Passò il resto della serata a guardarlo interagire con gli altri. C’era molta più gente di quanto non avesse pensato all’inizio, forse migliaia. Aveva chiesto a Dave dove fossero i suoi genitori, solo per scoprire che fossero a casa, che ci fossero _case_ vere e proprie, qui. Gli ricordava un enorme campo estivo, ma organizzato meglio. Li guardò giocare a football e sorrise, perché Puck e Finn l’avrebbero adorato. C’era più di un motivo per giocare: sembrava migliorare l’umore di tutti, offriva una forma di esercizio e supponeva che rafforzasse lo spirito di squadra.

Le luci venivano spente alle dieci; guardò Dave estrarre un letto a rotelle da sotto il proprio ed emise un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo, grato che non si aspettasse di condividere il letto con lui. Si stese, al buio, e respirò silenziosamente, chiedendosi quanto sarebbe rimasto. Sapeva che suo fratello sarebbe tornato dagli altri il prima possibile, temendo il peggio per lui, ma sapeva che a livello mentale Kurt fosse l’unico a poter rimanere indietro. Era l’unico con un famigliare vicino a sé ancora in vita, tutti gli altri avevano dovuto osservare la propria famiglia morire. Mamme, papà, fratelli e sorelle… avere sia suo padre che Finn a volte lo faceva sentire in colpa. Vedere Dave con i suoi genitori, però, quella mattina, era stato rassicurante e forse le persone che vedevano lui e Burt si sentivano nello stesso modo. Ciò lo fece pensare e si addormentò con in mente suo padre.

La mattina seguente venne svegliato dalla luce del sole, mangiò in silenzio con Dave in mensa e _c’era il caffè_. Anche solo il profumo lo stava facendo morire dalla voglia di berlo e il suo desiderio doveva essere evidente, perché l’altro gliene versò una tazza e gliela passò senza dire una parola. Prima lo prendeva aggiungendo latte e zucchero. Molto latte e zucchero, ma ora lo sorseggiò piano, assaporandone l’amarezza sulla lingua, perché non lo beveva da fin troppo tempo. Dave lo guardava con aria silenziosamente divertita.

Non c’erano molte persone in giro e quelle poche che vide sembravano intente a dirigersi o in mensa o da qualche altra parte in piccoli gruppi. Lo seguì in un edificio dalla forma allungata, attraversando una porta di sicurezza, e si guardò in giro. Era un ospedale. Lungo i lati c’erano delle file di letti, sembrava che ognuna di esse potesse facilmente ospitare venti pazienti. Sembrava estremamente ben fornito e si chiese se lo usassero davvero o se, quando qualcuno si ammalava, lo mettessero in quarantena. Dopo tutta quella morte non li avrebbe biasimati per essere paranoici. Katherine entrò da una porta sul fondo e li salutò con un sorriso sulle labbra e doveva ammettere che gli piaceva il modo in cui suo figlio usava un tono di voce più dolce con lei.

“Allora, che cosa ti aspetta oggi?”

“Devo andare a controllare l’impianto idrico, quindi sarò occupato per la maggior parte della giornata. Z verrà a vedere se va tutto bene da voi.”

“Sono sicura che staremo benissimo, orsacchiotto,” affermò quella, dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia, e Kurt dovette mordersi un labbro per trattenere una risata.

“ _Grazie_ , mamma,” grugnì, cosa che lui trovò ancora più divertente. “Ci vediamo dopo. Kurt.” Uscì dall’edificio con aria adirata e Kurt si voltò verso la donna.

“Non ho molte opportunità di metterlo in imbarazzo. Dovrò pure assicurarmi che non si monti la testa, no?”

“Ehm… Credo di sì?”

“Mmm. Forza, ti faccio fare il tour.”

 

Non era sicuro di come sua madre potesse imbarazzarlo a tal punto, ma tenne a freno la rabbia finché non arrivò all’impianto idrico. Il complesso non distava molto da un fiume, ponendolo in una posizione strategica perché c’era una diga per la produzione di elettricità, che produceva dell’energia in più, oltre a una grande riserva d’acqua che potevano usare non solo per il sostentamento, ma anche per l’irrigazione e l’allevamento. Inoltre l’acqua era usata per raffreddare il reattore e una volta che fuoriusciva da esso calda, veniva sfruttata a quella temperatura. Era una base costruita con uno scopo specifico in mente ed era grato a chiunque l’avesse progettata, perché era stata pensata nel minimo dettaglio. Era progettata per garantire il sostentamento di venti mila membri dell’esercito per dieci anni e considerando il modo in cui stavano utilizzando le infrastrutture, sapeva di poterle far durare infinitamente.

S’incontrò con Mike all’impianto e aiutò a pulire alcune delle vasche del trattamento, sciacquare i filtri al carbone, e parlarono dei piani per i lavori futuri che sarebbero stati necessari e di cosa avevano bisogno per attuarli. Finì prima di quanto si fosse aspettato e decise di andare all’impianto di smaltimento dei rifiuti, un luogo decisamente meno piacevole, ma altrettanto importante. Tutti ci lavoravano un minimo di un mese e un altro in quello idrico. Non aveva fatto eccezioni a riguardo, perché tutti dovevano sapere come funzionavano e rispettare le loro risorse. Avevano bisogno di entrambe per la loro igiene, che era ciò che li avrebbe mantenuti in vita.

Concluse comunque più presto di quanto non volesse; non se la sentiva ancora di tornare da sua madre. Sapeva che ci fosse qualcosa che non gli stava dicendo e sapeva anche che non l’avrebbe condiviso con lui finché non l’avesse ritenuto opportuno, quindi si doveva rassegnare ai suoi nomignoli finché lei non avesse deciso di illuminarlo. Avrebbe solo preferito che non lo facesse di fronte a Kurt.

_Kurt_.

L’aveva guardato, quella mattina, quando ancora dormiva. Era sembrato meno turbato, ma ancora giovanissimo, e immaginava che fosse semplicemente uno di quegli individui che avrebbe sempre dimostrato meno dei suoi anni. Dave sapeva di dimostrare tutti i propri ventotto e li sentiva tutti, magari anche qualcuno in più. Kurt però aveva un aspetto dolce e innocente, come se non avesse dovuto macchiarsi di omicidio per proteggere le vite delle persone che amava… Sospirò e si ridiresse verso l’ospedale, trattenendosi dallo strascicare i piedi e prendendosi il suo tempo. Fermandosi a parlare con chiunque volesse la sua attenzione. Arrivò a destinazione, però, alla fine, e non riuscì a trovare sua madre e Kurt da nessuna parte. Dopo un po’ di ricerche finì per interpellare Pete, che gli disse che la dottoressa aveva portato il nuovo arrivato nell’orto per le erbe aromatiche.

L’orto per le erbe era diviso in due sezioni principali, quella per le erbe medicinali e per cucinare. Le seconde venivano utilizzate per aggiungere certe vitamine e minerali alla loro dieta, come anche sapore. Si fermò quando sentì la risata di sua mamma, un suono che lo faceva sempre sorridere, anche quando lo irritava, e s’incamminò lungo lo stretto corridoio tra aiuole rialzate. Riusciva a sentire la voce di Kurt, stava elencando i nomi delle piante e i loro usi.

Stava per chiedere se si stessero divertendo, quando riuscì finalmente a vederli e… Kurt era a petto nudo. C’erano linee dell’abbronzatura le une sopra le altre, indicando che passasse molto tempo all’aria aperta, indossando svariati tipi di magliette. Era snello, ma tutti i muscoli erano chiaramente definiti e sembrava un uomo normale, della statura giusta, invece dell’effetto rimpicciolito che gli davano gli abiti troppo grandi. Quelli _di Dave_ , che ovviamente lo coprivano come una tenda, essendo della taglia sbagliata.

Non pensava spesso ai propri impulsi sessuali o alla propria sessualità. Di solito non aveva né il tempo né l’energia di preoccuparsene e quando il bisogno diventava impossibile da ignorare, si masturbava nella doccia per liberarsi degli impulsi di base. Vederlo così generò una vampata di interesse e suppose che quella sera sarebbe rimasto sotto l’acqua più del solito.

“David. Mattinata produttiva?” Sua madre stava _ghignando_ e lui non trattenne l’alzata d’occhi al cielo.

“Sì. A dirla tutta. Molto produttiva. È andato tutto bene, qui?”

“Mmm, Richard è venuto a farci visita. Azimio l’ha rimandato da dove è venuto.”

“Non ha dato problemi?”

“Ci ha provato,” rispose Kurt al suo posto, alzandosi e pulendosi le mani sui pantaloni. Si rimise la maglietta e sembrò trasformarsi, perdendo di nuovo anni di età. Solo che ora che sapeva che ci fosse un uomo, là sotto, un uomo in tutto e per tutto, sentì il bisogno di trovargli degli abiti della misura giusta. Il che forse era dettato da ragioni leggermente egoiste, ma l’avrebbe ammesso solo sotto tortura.

“Cosa intendi?”

“Sembrava pensare di potermi comandare a bacchetta. Gli ho detto che io prendo ordini solo da te, Azimio o i tuoi genitori. Che la gerarchia di proprietà non era discutibile. Non l’ha presa molto bene, credo. Mi sa di non piacergli.”

“Darà rogne?” Aveva rivolto la domanda a Katherine, ma scossero entrambi la testa.

“Penso che gli piaccia _pensare_ di poter dare rogne. Io vado a lavarmi. Deduco che il mio tempo nell’orto sia scaduto?” chiese lui, passando lo sguardo da madre a figlio, e Dave fece spallucce.

“Puoi stare con me o tornare qui con mia mamma. Scegli tu. Andiamo a pranzare, però, adesso?”

Quello annuì e Dave lo guardò allontanarsi, seguendolo a un ritmo più lento con sua madre, che portava con sé un cesto pieno di foglie e germogli. Riusciva a sentire il suo sguardo su di sé e seppe che stesse per dirgli quello che aveva tenuto nascosto per una settimana. Gli pose una mano sul braccio, fermando la sua avanzata con quel semplice tocco.

“È gay anche lui, sai…”

“Dio santo, mamma!” Diamine, non riusciva a credere di star facendo quella conversazione con lei. Gli importava della sessualità dell’altro meno che della propria. Quindi quasi niente.

“Ehi! Occhio al linguaggio, giovanotto!”

“Seriamente, mamma? Sei seria? Pensi che il mio linguaggio sia il problema, qui? Penso che andrò a controllare la sicurezza. Tu e Kurt godetevi il pranzo.”

 

Katherine gli assicurò che non fosse a causa di qualcosa che lui avesse detto o fatto, dicendo solo che Dave potesse avere poca pazienza con certe cose e che potevano gustarsi il pranzo con Paul. Si chiese se gli avesse raccontato di più sul loro incontro con Richard. Riconosceva una tattica d’intimidazione quando la vedeva ed era incredibilmente felice che suo figlio fosse il leader della base e non qualcuno come quell’uomo. Più tempo passava con la patologa, più si convinceva che se Dave fosse così bravo a guidarli era merito dei suoi genitori. Aveva loro e la loro influenza a tenerlo con i piedi per terra.

Richard era assetato di potere e lui sapeva di non aver gestito la situazione al meglio. Invece di ignorare gli sfottò e gli insulti che gli venivano rivolti, aveva risposto, non negando affatto i nomignoli omofobici che gli stava sputando addosso, il che sembrò solo fargli dare di matto. A quel punto era comparso Azimio, stemperando la tensione con la sua sola presenza. Richard se n’era andato, ma Kurt aveva l’impressione che non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con lui. Sfortunatamente.

Passò il resto del pomeriggio con Katherine, due altri medici e un erborista, imparando le proprietà delle varie piante e il modo migliore di conservarle per mantenerne le doti curative. Era bello essere tornato ad apprendere, ed erano anche informazioni _utili_ , cose che sapeva di poter applicare nella vita di tutti i giorni. Erbe e cibi che favorivano la diluzione del sangue, la quale poteva aiutare il cuore di suo padre, altre che rafforzavano il sistema immunitario, altre ancora che stimolavano l’assunzione di vitamine da parte dell’organismo. Erano moltissime nozioni e sperava soltanto di ricordarsele tutte.

Pulendo le casse e lavandosi le mani, non riuscì a credere a quanto velocemente fosse passato il tempo e una piccola parte di sé si sentì colpevole per non aver pensato granché agli altri. Era ora di cena e Katherine lo accompagnò in sala mensa, dove a quanto pareva Dave mangiava la maggior parte dei pasti. Ovviamente lo trovarono lì e lui gli si sedette di fronte in silenzio, avendo ancora l’impressione di aver fatto qualcosa di male, nonostante le rassicurazioni dell’altra.

 

Si lasciò cadere sul letto molto tempo dopo che Kurt si era addormentato, o almeno così supponeva. Si era trovato apposta qualcosa da fare, dopo cena, così da non essere disponibile. Aveva chiesto a Z di accompagnare Kurt in camera sua; dopo aver sentito dei dettagli in più sul suo scontro con Richard nell’orto, era felice che dormisse nella sua stanza, ma si stava iniziando a chiedere se non dovesse andare lui a passare la notte in dormitorio, giusto per mettere della distanza tra loro. Si stava comportando in modo ridicolo, ovviamente. Non dormire nella sua stanza avrebbe generato fin troppe domande, quindi s’infilò tra le coperte e sperò che il sonno arrivasse presto.

“Mi dispiace di averti infastidito o di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Tua mamma mi assicura che non è colpa mia, ma non riesco a convincermene.”

“Non è un problema tuo. Non preoccuparti.”

“Okay.”

Tornò a dominare il silenzio, ma dal modo in cui continuava a muoversi e a respirare irregolarmente, era evidente che Kurt non si fosse addormentato; Dave rimase in silenzio.

 

Gli sembrava che avessero una tacita tregua, per quanto impacciata. Erano imbarazzati ed educati, e Kurt era convinto che Dave lo stesse a malapena tollerando. Che lo stesse assecondando. Venne assegnato alla cura delle automobili dopo avergli accennato che suo papà fosse un meccanico. Aiutò a cambiare l’olio e a eseguire altri semplici lavori di manutenzione. In altri giorni andava nei campi e negli orti a raccogliere frutta e verdura. Aiutava in cucina e imparò cosa cucinare e in che modo per sfamare centinaia di persone. Stava iniziando a conoscere altri piccoli gruppi di persone. A imparare i loro nomi, le loro storie. Non c’erano individui molto vecchi, e i giovani erano pochissimi, erano stati i primi a essere decimati dagli stadi iniziali delle pandemie, ma riusciva a percepire l’atmosfera di comunità che permeava il centro, e i suoi abitanti erano certamente molti di più di quanto non si fossero mai immaginati. Una parte di sé non voleva andarsene. Continuava a contare i giorni, però, e ne erano passati quindici dall’ultima volta che aveva visto Finn. Venti da quando aveva visto suo padre e, da quando avevano saputo della sua malattia, non erano mai stati lontani per così tanto tempo.

Nonostante tutte le persone che lo circondavano, si sentiva disperatamente solo e sperava che quella sera fosse una di quelle in cui Dave tornava tardi in camera. Sentiva di aver bisogno di un bel pianto, le emozioni si erano accumulate a tal punto da aver bisogno di sfogarsi. Il suo desiderio ovviamente non si avverò e quando le luci si spensero rimase steso immobile, con un pesante silenzio a separarli. Aveva ancora l’impressione che l’altro fosse arrabbiato con lui ed era certo che sua madre gli avesse detto del suo orientamento sessuale alla prima opportunità. Di solito teneva la bocca chiusa a riguardo, era più sicuro, ma c’era stato qualcosa nell’atteggiamento di Richard che l’aveva reso furioso.

Aveva pensato, all’inizio, che fosse quello a dare fastidio a Dave. Quest’ultimo era diventato teso, attento a non toccarlo anche per sbaglio o perfino a non guardarlo. Ma aveva continuato a dormirgli di fianco, a poca distanza da lui. Aveva avuto conferma assoluta che lo sapesse qualche giorno dopo lo scontro, da Azimio, sorprendentemente, che l’aveva preso da parte e gli aveva chiesto se fosse vero. Si era aspettato… beh, _non_ certo un’accettazione così spontanea. E non un avvertimento sul fatto che Richard fosse uno stronzo a cui piaceva creare guai. Sperava solo di non star causando troppi problemi, benché iniziasse a sospettare che fosse il contrario.

Lavorava duramente per provare di contribuire alla comunità di cui era membro, cercava di ignorare fino a che punto ammirasse Dave – solo le sue capacità sociali e di leadership lo lasciavano a bocca aperta. Era gentile, attraente, con un fantastico sorriso, quelle poche volte che gliel’aveva visto in volto, e Kurt aveva sviluppato una cotta. La teneva nascosta, però. Non solo per non farlo sentire a disagio, ma non voleva rendersi nemico nessun’altro che potesse pensare che stesse tentando di lavorarselo…

Si svegliò con le guance rigate di lacrime nella stanza ancora buia. A volte succedeva, quando non aveva avuto l’opportunità di sfogarsi emotivamente. Aveva mantenuto il suo comportamento migliore da quando era arrivato – beh, tranne che per qualche commento acido con Dave e battibecco con Richard. Sentì l’altro mormorare qualcosa, ma, no, non riusciva a capire cosa. Il fatto che parlasse nel sonno era stato una sorpresa la prima notte, ma ora gli piaceva quel mormorio profondo. A volte ingaggiava delle conversazioni con lui, non che avessero molto senso, ma si sentiva meno vulnerabile con Dave, sapendo che avvenissero mentre lui era addormentato e non se ne rendeva conto.

 

Kurt si era fatto il suo sapone personale, con lavanda, mandorle tritate e forse anche dell’olio di mandorla; il profumo si diffondeva nel bagno, uscendo dalla porta, delicato, dopo che si era fatto la doccia e Dave doveva fare consapevolmente lo sforzo di non chiedersi se lasciasse un sapore sulla sua pelle. Era passato a doversi masturbare una volta al giorno, invece di forse una volta o due a settimana, di solito subito dopo una delle docce dell’altro, ed era convinto di aver sviluppato una risposta pavloviana al profumo di lavanda.

Evitare di stargli troppo vicino per la maggior parte del tempo era la sua difesa principale (l’unica, in effetti), per resistere all’attrazione crescente. Anche se Kurt _fosse_ interessato, lui non poteva agire di conseguenza, in tutta coscienza. Non nelle circostanze presenti, con Kurt costretto a stare nella base. Non sapeva neanche da che parte cominciare per chiedergli di uscire insieme, da quanto era fuori pratica. Erano passati quasi quattro anni e _quello sì_ che era un pensiero deprimente.

Aveva scoperto così tante cose nel cuore della notte… Confessioni sussurrate che riusciva a sentire solo perché l’altro pensava che stesse dormendo. Ora sapeva che gli mancasse sua madre. E i suoi amici e suo padre. Che gli piaceva passeggiare nelle serre perché avevano un buon odore. Che non aveva mai fatto sesso. Che gli piaceva stare qui. Che Dave iniziava a piacergli sul serio.

Dopo quell’ultima ammissione, lui si era ritratto in se stesso un po’ di più, sperando che la distanza emotiva aiutasse, benché non potesse aumentare ulteriormente quella fisica. Non era stata d’aiuto. Se non gli avesse sentito pronunciare quelle parole, non l’avrebbe mai sospettato. Le loro interazioni in pubblico erano coperte da una patina di educazione e sapeva che stesse avendo effetto, perché tutti gli dicevano quanto fosse bello che avesse trovato un nuovo amico, neanche fosse un bambino dell’asilo.

C’era un altro motivo per mantenere le distanze, però. Richard parlava. Aveva detto a tutti che Kurt era gay, come se fosse una qualche malattia, e che la ragione per cui lui lo teneva in camera con sé era per poter far uso del suo corpo. Cosa che si rifiutava di fare. Quindi aveva indetto una riunione, solo per il gruppo principale, escludendo Richard, dopo essersi assicurato che sua madre tenesse Kurt occupato, e li aveva informati che, sì, Kurt era gay. Il fatto che la maggior parte di loro già sapesse che _lui_ lo era aiutava, dato che il suo orientamento sessuale era stato uno dei principali pomi della discordia quando si era ammantato della responsabilità del comando. Gli assicurarono che nessuno avesse problemi a riguardo, che avevano cose più importanti di cui preoccuparsi e che quello che faceva nel suo tempo libero erano solo affari suoi. Gli dissero anche che non valeva la pena ascoltare quel piantagrane e lui sapeva di avere il consenso generale, ma doveva ancora stare attento alla mentalità di massa.

Erano passati ventidue giorni dal suo arrivo, quando entrò in camera per trovarsi davanti l’altro nudo. Si voltò di scatto, con le guance in fiamme e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, respirando con la bocca per evitare di inalare il dannatissimo profumo di lavanda.

“Scusami! Ho solo pensato di farmi una doccia veloce prima di cena. Ho badato ai bambini oggi e mi hanno ricoperto di pezzi di cibo, sabbia e della… tempera, credo. Esco in un secondo!”

“Sì, non c’è fretta,” rispose Dave, mordendosi forte le nocche per usare il dolore come distrazione dal fatto che l’altro fosse nudo in camera sua. Funzionò solo in parte e fece un respiro profondo, dando fondo alla disciplina che aveva imparato quando era solo una recluta. Raddrizzandosi, si mise sull’attenti, iniziando a categorizzare a mente ogni dettaglio visivo e sonoro. La porta si aprì poco meno di un minuto dopo e lui si rilassò e si girò.

“Ti sei… tagliato i capelli.”

“Già. Stavano diventando un po’ troppo lunghi anche per me. Ehm. Ci vediamo a cena, allora?”

Annuì senza aprire bocca e resistette all’impulso di picchiare la testa contro il telaio dell’uscio. Era un adulto, doveva ricordarsi di agire come tale! Con quel pensiero ben saldo in mente, andò a farsi la doccia prima della cena, per una volta, cambiandosi e dirigendosi verso la sala mensa. Sentì Mark e Adam che parlavano del loro progetto di produzione di caffè: coltivare le piante, tostare i chicchi e poi convincere gli altri a sopportare la sofferenza di assaggiare del caffè tremendo. Si fermò a parlare con loro per qualche minuto e stava giusto ascoltando come avessero sviluppato un nuovo metodo di tostatura, quando udì un grido di dolore e sorpresa dall’interno dell’edificio.

Non fu l’unico a correre dentro, ma con un po’ di persuasione le altre persone gli lasciarono via libera, tranne quando non doveva sollevarle fisicamente per toglierle di mezzo. Non fu sorpreso quando vide Kurt e Richard in mezzo alla confusione. Quello che non si aspettava era che Kurt lo tenesse fermo a terra, con un braccio torto dietro la schiena e le dita premute su di esso in un angolo così estremo da rendere evidente che l’altro stesse soffrendo come un cane.

Un suo semplice cenno fece indietreggiare gli spettatori, tutti con gli occhi spalancati e guardinghi. Cercò con lo sguardo Z e per una volta non lo trovò da nessuna parte. C’era Mike, però, come anche Mark e Adam, quindi si avvicinò e si accucciò, chiedendosi se stesse per avere a che fare con un Kurt infuriato.

“Hai voglia di dirmi cosa sta succedendo?”

“Questa checca del cazzo mi ha attaccato fuori dal nulla! Lasciami andare! Digli di lasciarmi andare!”

Lo osservò con aria disinteressata cercare di buttare a terra Kurt, ma senza successo, gemendo per il dolore quando quello applicò più pressione alla presa che aveva sul suo braccio.

“Certo. Sembra proprio il tipo di cosa che farebbe in una mensa affollata, di fronte a decine di testimoni. Kurt?”

“Il nostro Richard sembra pensare che ti stia offrendo favori sessuali in cambio di protezione. E che dovrei offrire lo stesso a _lui_. Poi ha minacciato di prendersi quello che voleva se non avessi accettato.”

“D’accordo.” Si guardò attorno, scrutando le persone raccolte in circolo. “Qualcuno ha sentito quello che si sono detti?”

“No, ma è stato Richard ad avvicinarlo e con atteggiamento aggressivo.”

“Io ero un po’ più vicino, l’ho sentito insultare Kurt. E te.” Dave fece spallucce, gli insulti erano in fondo alla sua lista di preoccupazioni. Le minacce di stupro, però…

“È stato Kurt a venire alle mani per primo, ma solo dopo che Richard gli era arrivato a un palmo dal naso. Io probabilmente gli avrei mollato un cazzotto molto prima.”

Era piuttosto sicuro di aver sentito Kurt mormorare che si era sempre in tempo, per quello, e si costrinse a non reagire. Sapeva che Richard sarebbe stato l’aggressore nell’ambito di quello scontro e non poteva lasciare quel tipo di comportamento impunito. Doveva esserci rispetto reciproco tra tutti i membri della comunità per farla funzionare e aveva saputo fin dall’inizio che l’atteggiamento di superiorità dell’uomo l’avrebbe portato a questo. Non sapeva come decidersi a riguardo.

“Portiamolo nelle celle. Gli daremo da mangiare. Penseremo al da farsi domani.”

“Mi vuoi sbattere in cella! Non puoi farlo!”

“Vuoi una pallottola in testa, invece?” chiese, completamente serio, sebbene sperasse con tutto se stesso che non si arrivasse a tanto. Richard stava lottando freneticamente per liberarsi dalla presa di Kurt e con una sola occhiata quest’ultimo si alzò, portandosi in posizione eretta in modo fluido e aggraziato, spostandosi fuori dalla portata delle braccia del suo aggressore, il quale balzò in piedi dimenandole violentemente.

Dave lo afferrò e lo fece voltare, obbligandolo a uscire con passo svelto, mentre i presenti si spostavano per lasciarli passare. Percepiva di avere delle persone che lo seguivano, il che era una buona cosa. Non voleva che Richard si mettesse ad accusarlo di ingiustizie. Chiese a Mark di perquisirlo e rimossero la pistola che aveva alla cintura e quella assicurata alla caviglia. Il solo fatto che le portasse addosso lo fece infuriare. Aveva sempre insistito che le armi potessero essere indossate solo quando era il proprio turno di pattuglia di sicurezza. Richard continuò a borbottare, ma lui lo ignorò, sapendo che ascoltarlo l’avrebbe solo fatto incazzare di più.

Organizzò la situazione, così che qualcuno rimanesse a sorvegliarlo mentre un altro andava a prendere la cena per tutti. Voleva andare a controllare come stesse il suo compagno di stanza, ma sapeva che questo aveva la priorità. In cella, Richard aveva cominciato a lamentarsi di lui, dicendo quanto fosse incompetente come leader, e sapeva che stesse sparando falsità. Poteva anche non essere il migliore del mondo, ma ci provava e aveva l’impressione di star facendo un buon lavoro. Arrivò Charlie e lui gli chiese di prendere le dichiarazioni dei testimoni, finché avevano bene in mente l’accaduto.

Riuscì ad andarsene poco più di un’ora dopo, avendo organizzato un gruppo di discussione per il giorno successivo per arrivare a possibili soluzioni. Non riuscì a trovare Kurt nella sala mensa e gli dissero che era tornato in camera.

Bussò, questa volta, aprendo la porta lentamente quando non ottenne alcuna risposta. I suoi occhi erano arrossati, era ovvio che avesse pianto, e Dave si leccò le labbra, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi contro lo stipite.

“Stai bene?” Quello fece un cenno affermativo e lui voleva toccarlo, dargli una semplice pacca sulla spalla o stringergli brevemente il braccio, dirgli che non era solo come si sentiva al momento. Spinse le braccia incrociate più forte contro il petto. “Sei sicuro?”

“Sto _bene_ ,” scattò, e almeno c’era un po’ di rabbia in lui, benché sospettasse che si trattasse dell’adrenalina che perdeva effetto, lasciandolo tremante e forse in shock. “Non sono debole! Solo perché sto piangendo? Perché sono gay? Quelle cose non mi rendono debole! Non mi rendono incapace di proteggermi!”

“Lo so. Non ti considererei mai debole. Sei un sopravvissuto. Quello che è successo è solo un’altra cosa che hai superato. Starai bene.”

L’altro rimase in silenzio.

“Mi dispiace di aver causato ulteriori problemi. Non volevo… che dicesse quelle cose su di te.”

“C’è di peggio di cui essere accusati.” Negli occhi chiari passò un lampo di fastidio e lui scosse la testa. “Non sto parlando dell’essere gay. Almeno quello è vero. Intendevo lo scambio di favori sessuali per avere protezione. Ci sono cose di gran lunga peggiori, come l’omicidio e lo stupro e… potrei andare avanti, ma alle persone la cui opinione mi sta a cuore non interessa cosa faccio tra le mura della mia camera. Se Richard avesse usato il cervello, se ne sarebbe reso conto.”

“Sei gay.” Fece un cenno affermativo. “E… lo sanno tutti?”

“In pratica, sì. Era già risaputo prima, ma settimana scorsa, quando Richard ha cominciato a raccontare palle per screditarmi, l’ho reso di dominio pubblico. Immagino che i pettegoli si siano occupati del resto. Sono molto più efficaci di un SMS di massa.”

Kurt si limitò a fissarlo; probabilmente aveva l’impressione che gli avesse mentito per tutto quel tempo, ma lui non aveva intenzione di chiedere scusa. Incontrò il suo sguardo e lo ricambiò, poi Kurt annuì e affermò che sarebbe andato a letto. Non sapeva bene se seguire il suo esempio e, ora che _sapeva_ , la sua mente ebbe un piccolo cortocircuito all’idea di andare a letto insieme. Il fatto che avessero dormito nella stessa stanza per più di tre settimane a quanto pareva non significava niente, ora che l’altro conosceva il suo orientamento sessuale. Gli ci volle un’eternità per addormentarsi.

 

Fu svegliato dal suono di colpi di pistola e si accorse che Dave era saltato fuori dal letto, che era già a metà strada dalla porta; di certo non era da tutti correre verso il pericolo come primo istinto. Lo seguì più lentamente, infilandosi una giacca e ammiccando in modo confuso nella luce abbagliante dei riflettori, che avevano illuminato la base a giorno. Camminò insieme a delle altre persone che andavano nella sua stessa direzione generale, prima di sentire una mano sul petto che lo fece fermare.

“Kurt, non c’è bisogno che tu veda.”

Sospirò e si strinse addosso la giacca.

“Dimmelo a basta.”

“Richard… è morto. Sembra che avesse un’altra pistola nascosta da qualche parte. Ha sparato a Karl, che poi ha sparato a lui. Molte volte. C’è sangue ovunque.”

“Oh. Okay. Allora… torno a letto. Per essere chiari, comunque, volevo diventare medico. Il sangue non mi fa paura.”

“Lo so. Niente ti fa paura.”

Annuì, emise un piccolo sbuffo divertito e tornò piano verso la loro stanza. Non si riaddormentò facilmente, era teso per via di tutto quello che era successo e per aver scoperto che la sua cotta non era così irraggiungibile. Tranne per il fatto che non avesse dato segno di interesse nei suoi confronti. Ci rimuginò sopra, per poi rendersi conto che una persona era appena morta. Un’altra era ferita. Non aveva neanche chiesto come stesse Karl. Pensò per un attimo di alzarsi di nuovo e andare a chiederlo a Dave, ma sapeva che probabilmente volesse che ci fosse il minor numero di persone possibile. Cercò di restare sveglio, aspettando che tornasse così da poterglielo domandare, ma non riuscì a resistere al sonno per molto.

La mattina dopo non era ancora tornato e Kurt decise di mettere in ordine la stanza e andare a fare colazione. Gli sembrava che fosse di nuovo il primo giorno, tutti lo stavano fissando, ma li ignorò, si accomodò al suo solito tavolo e presto si unirono a lui altri membri della comunità. Ovviamente la conversazione ruotò attorno agli eventi della sera prima e fu felice di sapere che Karl stesse bene. Era in ospedale con una ferita da arma da fuoco, ma oltre a quello era tutto a posto. Si sentì un po’ in colpa per non essere rattristato di più dal fatto che un uomo fosse morto, ma quando qualcun altro espresse ad alta voce la sua stessa emozione, venne attraversato dal sollievo e concordò in silenzio.

Non aveva ancora visto Dave quando finì di mangiare e, senza delle linee generali dei suoi compiti per oggi, si diresse all’ospedale. Almeno poteva vedere se Katherine avesse bisogno di aiuto. Karl era steso su uno dei letti: era pallido, ma gli rivolse un sorriso quando lo vide entrare. Chiese se ci fosse qualcosa che gli potesse portare e quello scosse la testa, dicendogli di andare dalla dottoressa. Non riuscì a trovarla, ma si imbatté in Angela e lavorò un po’ con lei, pulendo le attrezzature in silenzio, ascoltandola mentre commentava che almeno Richard aveva risparmiato loro il disturbo di affrontare un processo.

“Scusami, ho un umorismo macabro. È peggiorato da quando… beh. Lo sai.”

Lui si sentì un po’ di nausea, lo stomaco gli si strinse, e stava per scusarsi e allontanarsi, quando il suono delle sirene lo fece sussultare. La donna rise e gli picchiettò la mano, scuotendo la testa prima di lavarsi le mani.

“Sembra che abbiamo visite,” disse, con una certa luce negli occhi. Lui rivolse subito lo sguardo verso la cancellata, che non poteva vedere da quel punto. _Suo papà_. Finn. Non avevano sentito una sirena quando si erano avvicinati, la volta scorsa, ma d’altro canto erano arrivati a piedi e, con un po’ di fortuna, suo padre e i suoi amici _non_ avevano camminato fin qui. Cazzo. Cominciò a camminare, con un passo veloce, ma poco dopo scattò, correndo verso il cancello non appena lo scorse. Non c’era ancora anima viva dall’altra parte, ma sapeva che le persone di guardia riuscissero a vederli. La sua avanzata venne interrotta da Azimio, che gli si posizionò di fronte.

“Sono ancora a dieci minuti di distanza, più o meno. Sembra proprio il tuo gruppo. Sono il loro camioncino e la loro roulotte.”

“Io… _Grazie_.”

Azimio accettò il ringraziamento con un cenno del capo e osservò per un attimo l’orizzonte.

“Sai, una volta fuori, sei fuori. Magari vuoi salutare un paio di persone, prima?” suggerì, sebbene sembrasse più un ordine che un consiglio, e lui annuì, perché era chiaro: una volta che fosse uscito, sarebbe stato di nuovo a rischio di infezione e si chiese come avesse fatto Dave a fargli visita, ma non si fermò troppo a lungo a pensarci. Tra solo pochi minuti avrebbe rivisto Burt e i suoi amici, dopo averne sentito la mancanza per _settimane_. Ma prima doveva fare i bagagli. Gli sembrava di muoversi più velocemente del normale, che il tempo gli stesse scivolando addosso, e quando aprì la porta della sua camera, vi trovò Katherine, intenta a preparargli le borse.

“Stavo per portartele.”

“Oh, grazie. Hai visto Dave?”

“Sta organizzando la sepoltura.”

“Oh.”

“Non ti preoccupare, avrà cominciato a dirigersi verso la cancellata principale non appena ha sentito le sirene. Nessuno può entrare o uscire finché lui non decide il contrario.”

“Oh.” Quindi ciò significava che non poteva andare da loro finché non fosse tornato, il che gli andava bene, non se ne sarebbe comunque andato prima di averlo salutato e ora anche solo pensare di andarsene lo faceva stare peggio. Indeciso. Optò per lasciare il borsone dov’era, ringraziandola per averglielo preparato, prima di tornare al cancello giusto in tempo per vedere il camioncino e la roulotte con i suoi occhi. C’erano un secondo e un terzo camioncino, evidentemente avevano trovato un concessionario o qualcosa di simile. Non si era neanche accorto di stare piangendo, quando Katherine lo avvolse in un abbraccio e lui le rivolse un sorriso tremolante, abbracciandola con altrettanta forza.

Cominciò a ridere e piangere quando il camioncino si fermò e uscirono tutti in gran fretta, ridendo e facendogli cenni di saluto. Si accostò alla recinzione, afferrando stretto il filo di ferro, non potendo avvicinarsi di più, per ora.

“Kurt!”

“Papà!”

“Tu… sei in guai seri, giovanotto!”

Scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e sentì la dottoressa fare lo stesso di fianco a lui e dire: “Penso che tuo papà mi piaccia.” Quest’ultimo aveva un bell’aspetto, come anche gli altri, e Kurt desiderava solo essere con loro, al centro di un enorme abbraccio di gruppo. Dall’altra parte del fossato si erano tutti addossati contro la recinzione, intenti a urlargli saluti, e c’erano davvero _tutti_. Circa trenta persone felici di vederlo e benché gli fosse piaciuta l’esperienza di stabilirsi in un posto e fare quasi parte di un complesso civilizzato, avrebbe rinunciato a tutto per i suoi amici senza esitare un attimo. Il che era esattamente quello che doveva fare.

“Vado a prenderti la borsa. Tu stai pure qui,” affermò Katherine, posandogli la mano sul braccio.

Era in mezzo a un ammasso di informazioni, ascoltava e parlava, si scambiavano domande e risposte in egual misura. Avevano trovato i medicinali di cui avevano bisogno e lui disse che ne avevano qui, una rivelazione che portò un’espressione triste sul volto di suo padre, ma lui andò avanti a raccontare. Li ascoltò spiegare come avessero trovato i nuovi camioncini, scorte di cibo e sostituito l’attrezzatura per il campeggio. Mercedes gli disse di avergli procurato dei nuovi vestiti, ma osservò ridendo che dato il peso che aveva messo su non sapeva se gli fossero ancora andati bene. Le mostrò il dito medio. Era _bello_ rivederli.

Katherine tornò non solo con la sua borsa, ma anche con Dave, che aveva un’aria… triste, e suppose che organizzare una sepoltura non fosse un’attività piacevole. Prese il borsone dalle mani della donna, il quale gli sembrò più pesante rispetto a prima, e poi si mise di fronte a Dave.

“Non ho avuto il tempo di salutare tutti.”

“Capiranno. Questa è la tua gente. La tua famiglia.”

“Sì… È vero.” Solo che anche alcune delle persone che aveva incontrato qui gli sembravano famigliari, ora, soprattutto Katherine, e la sua indecisione s’intensificò. Fece una pausa, prese un respiro profondo e avvolse le braccia attorno alla patologa, sussurrandole un grazie e un arrivederci. La lasciò andare in modo riluttante e si girò verso Dave, abbracciando anche lui prima di poter cambiare idea. Quello ricambiò la presa, stringendolo forte, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare. Era peggio di quando aveva salutato Finn e gli altri, perché almeno allora aveva creduto di poterli rivedere. Ora era tutto molto meno certo. Avrebbe potuto non rivederlo mai più. Scostandosi, passò lo sguardo sul suo viso, poi lo baciò dolcemente, un gentile contatto sull’orlo delle labbra, un piccolo grazie e addio tutto in un gesto.

Non finì lì, però: improvvisamente una mano gli incorniciò il volto e un’altra si posò sulla parte bassa della sua schiena, come in un mezzo abbraccio, e Dave lo baciò. Davanti a Burt, a sua madre e a un sacco di altre persone, alcune delle quali cominciarono a fischiare ed esultare. La pressione delle sue labbra lo stava distraendo, sentiva sulla pelle il suo accenno di barba, perché Dave non aveva avuto tempo di radersi, eppure il palmo sul suo viso era gentile, al contrario di quello sulle reni, che lo spingeva senza riserve, portando i loro corpi l’uno contro l’altro. Non fu un bacio lungo, senza lingua, e lui desiderava davvero che l’avessero usata; quando quello si scostò, lasciò ricadere le mani lungo i fianchi e fece un passo indietro, mentre Kurt si accorse di star respirando più rapidamente del solito.

“Prenditi cura di te.”

“Anche tu,” riuscì a dire.

Quando attraversò il cancello, le lacrime cominciarono di nuovo a scendere e non sapeva se stesse piangendo per quello che si stava lasciando alle spalle o perché era di nuovo a casa, circondato dalle persone che amava.

 

Kurt gli mancava. _Sapeva_ che gli sarebbe mancato, ma non così tanto. Erano rimasti per tre giorni, organizzando una vera e propria contrattazione commerciale, lasciando loro uno dei camioncini per ripagare il carburante e il passaggio. Avrebbe preferito avere Kurt, però. Avevano dato loro medicine, si erano assicurati che avessero scorte sufficienti per coprire le necessità mediche di base del loro gruppo di trenta persone. Aveva osservato in lontananza come si comportasse con suo padre e suo fratello. Affettuoso.

Una piccola parte di lui desiderava aver seguito i propri istinti prima, ma una parte più grande era felice di non averlo fatto. Non aveva voluto che Kurt si sentisse obbligato, che subisse pressione per rimanere, solo per poi covare rancore per essere stato separato dalla famiglia. Benché non gli fosse mai venuto in mente di accennare che potessero rimanere _tutti_. Cazzo, era un idiota. Era troppo tardi per farci qualcosa, però, e saperlo lo mise di cattivo umore per qualche settimana. Cosa non avrebbe dato per potergli mandare un semplice SMS… O anche solo una lettera.

Alcune settimane dopo la sua partenza, finì il sapone che Kurt si era fatto e aveva lasciato dietro. All’apparenza aveva cominciato a usarlo solo per non sprecarlo, ma gli dava l’impressione che lui fosse ancora qui. Anche il profumo stava svanendo. Si buttò nel lavoro, assicurandosi di mettersi in contatto con tutti, aiutando i membri che stavano affrontando nuovi progetti. Un mulino per macinare il grano. Una pressa per il formaggio. Cose di cui non avevano ancora veramente bisogno, ma sarebbero state utili in futuro.

Aiutò a preparare l’irrigazione per i campi appena arati, discusse se si dovessero mandare al macello delle vacche per la carne, posò le fondamenta per un paio di nuove abitazioni. Qualsiasi cosa che lo portasse allo stremo, mentalmente e fisicamente, così da addormentarsi facilmente la notte, invece di rimanere steso a desiderare di poter sentire il lieve suono del respiro di Kurt. O anche meglio, le loro conversazioni notturne segrete. A volte, di rado, sognava di parlare con lui mentre dormiva e per un paio di giorni rimaneva di uno strano umore. Le loro strade si erano incrociate solo per trentadue giorni, non che li avesse contati, ma non capiva perché fossero sembrati molto di più.

 

Si erano fermati in una piccola cittadina abbandonata e gli sembrava di essere uno sciacallo, intento a frugare tra i beni dei morti, ma dovevano fare quello che era necessario per sopravvivere. A volte si imbattevano nei _morti_ veri e propri e tutti trattenevano il respiro per giorni, dopo il ritrovamento, sperando che nessuno di loro fosse stato infettato. Avevano praticamente acquisito naturalmente l’immunità alle malattie, ma la paura era sempre presente e giustificata.

Raccoglievano generi alimentari scaduti e ciò gli faceva ricordare la verdura fresca che aveva mangiato quando era con Dave. Aveva trovato la borsa da medico quando ancora erano accampati all’aperto e seppe che gliel’avesse data Katherine: un regalo d’addio per un sogno che aveva dovuto abbandonare. Non l’aveva tolta dal borsone, né l’aveva mostrata ad altri, tenendola segreta.

Erano passati quasi due mesi da quando se n’erano andati, quando trovò Quinn nel bel mezzo di un attacco di nausea. Il cuore gli si fermò e la mente accelerò, frenetica, cercando di pensare a tutto ciò che potesse averla causata. La fece sedere per terra, toccandole la fronte per vedere se avesse la febbre, non trovandone, per fortuna. Era certo che sarebbe andato nel panico a ogni piccolo raffreddore, adesso, ma preferiva prevenire che curare. Prese stetoscopio e otoscopio, ignorando lo sguardo sgranato, le domande e le occhiatacce della ragazza. Non sapeva neanche cosa stesse cercando, ma tutto gli sembrava normale.

“Come ti senti?”

“Stanca. Mi viene da vomitare. Io… non sto bene.”

Lo disse con rassegnazione, come se volesse solo arrendersi, e ciò lo spaventò più dell’idea che si fosse ammalata. Avevano tutti combattuto per quello che avevano adesso, avevano lavorato duro, e non pensava che uno di loro volesse arrendersi. Ma lei aveva tutta l’aria di essere stanca di lottare.

“Va tutto bene. Da quanto ti senti così?”

“Da un paio di settimane.”

Aprì la bocca per sgridarla, ma la richiuse bruscamente. Era l’ultima cosa di cui lei avesse bisogno, ma la sua mente stava andando a mille all’ora, perché era piuttosto sicuro che nessun’altro si sentisse male, tra loro. C’erano altre possibilità, però. La prima che gli venne in mente era il cancro, ma c’era così tanto che non sapeva e in quel momento gli mancarono Katherine e gli altri della base più che mai.

“D’accordo. Io… mi farò venire in mente qualcosa, okay?”

Lei annuì, senza aggiungere una parola, e lui andò da suo padre. Non ci volle molto: all’idea di Quinn malata o che uno qualsiasi di loro si ammalasse, tutti acconsentirono a tornare indietro. Ci sarebbero voluti due giorni di viaggio ininterrotti, ma non sembrava dispiacere a nessuno, inoltre erano riusciti a riempire i serbatoi e le taniche per la benzina di recente. Prese il primo turno di guida, con Burt di fianco a lui con la mappa, facendo da navigatore al loro convoglio e tenendosi il fucile in grembo, tanto per stare sicuri.

“Peccato che non abbiamo potuto rimanere lì.”

“Mmm? Dove? Nell’ultimo accampamento?”

“No. Nella base dove sei stato tu. Sembrava uno stabilimento piuttosto stabile.”

“Lo è,” rispose, gli aveva raccontato molto a riguardo. “Tu vorresti fermarti da qualche parte? Permanentemente?”

“Certo. È più sicuro e preferibile, a lungo termine. Ho solo immaginato che non avessero lo spazio per più persone. Insomma, mi è sembrato chiaro dal modo in cui sei stato salutato che ti avrebbero tenuto con loro, se avessero potuto.”

“Non mi è stato chiesto se volessi rimanere.”

“Penso che la tua risposta fosse ovvia, se non avessero incluso anche noi nell’invito, no?”

“Sì, immagino di sì.”

Ci aveva già pensato, brevemente. Supponeva che invitare un gruppo di sconosciuti a unirsi a loro fosse rischioso. Potevano esserci scontri di personalità e potevano succedere cose spiacevoli. Lui da solo aveva scatenato degli eventi che erano culminati con la morte di Richard e il ferimento di Karl. Capiva che fossero cauti e che non corressero rischi. Non biasimava nessuno per voler proteggere la propria gente. Dave avrebbe anche potuto provare interesse verso di lui, in altre circostanze, ma non abbastanza da invitarlo a rimanere. Doveva solo sperare che non gli dispiacesse vederlo tornare sulla sua proverbiale soglia.

Arrivarono di tardo pomeriggio e avevano deciso che sarebbe stato lui ad andare avanti. Almeno sapeva come funzionassero le cose. Fu sollevato quando vide Azimio dall’altra parte. Dave non si vedeva da nessuna parte, il che significava solo che fosse più lontano del solito dalla cancellata principale.

“Kurt! Ehi, amico. È bello rivederti.”

“Azimio! È bello anche per me. Dave è qui in giro? O Katherine, magari?”

La sua postura cambiò immediatamente.

“Avete bisogno di un medico?”

“Ehm… _sì_. Solo qualcuno con cui parlare, in effetti.”

Quello annuì bruscamente e si allontanò, tornando pochi minuti dopo con la patologa. Aveva l’impressione che avessero dei sorrisi identici in volto, quando si scorsero l’un l’altra. Le spiegò i sintomi di Quinn e dalla sua espressione sembrava che avesse capito di cosa si trattasse. Ciononostante, seguì le sue istruzioni e controllò di nuovo le orecchie, la gola e auscultò il petto della compagna. Ci impiegò molto tempo, perché Katherine insistette affinché controllasse la gola di tutti i suoi amici, così da poter fare un paragone, ed erano tutti abbastanza spaventati da assecondarlo senza alcun commento.

Ancora una volta non trovò nulla, ed era frustrante, perché sapeva che Quinn non stesse fingendo. Era molto difficile fingere di vomitare e di avere la pelle cerea tutto il tempo. Katherine gli disse che sarebbe andata prendere qualcosa dall’ospedale e lui rimise a posto i propri strumenti, sperando che tornasse presto. Quando sentì lo scricchiolio del cancello che si apriva, seppe che Dave fosse lì e quando quest’ultimo s’incamminò fino ad arrivare al centro del suo gruppo, lui si limitò a fissarlo, godendosi a pieno la vista, e vide che aveva un’aria… _esausta_. Come se non avesse dormito da tempo.

“Kurt.”

“Dave. Ciao. Che stai facendo?! Non siamo neanche tutti sani, questa volta.”

“Mia mamma ha una teoria. Tu devi essere Quinn. Piacere di conoscerti.” Di solito lei avrebbe risposto prontamente, ma questa volta si limitò a sorridergli debolmente e a fare un cenno della testa da dove era seduta, all’ombra del camioncino, mentre quello le si inginocchiò di fianco. La sua voce si abbassò ulteriormente. “Mia mamma mi ha chiesto di domandarti se ci sia una possibilità che tu sia incinta. È possibile?”

Quella annuì di nuovo e Kurt spalancò gli occhi, passando lo sguardo sulle persone che considerava membri della propria famiglia. Chi era il padre? Almeno la conversazione era a toni bassi, sussurravano invece di urlare da dietro le recinzioni, e ora capiva perché Dave fosse uscito, perché avesse rischiato la propria vita. Di nuovo.

“Okay. Allora abbiamo due opzioni, puoi fare pipì su questo stick per il test di gravidanza oppure posso passare la sonda portatile per l’ecografia sul tuo addome e vedere se sentiamo un battito. O possiamo fare entrambe le cose, a te la scelta.”

 

Non aveva osato sperare che potessero essere Kurt e il suo gruppo, quando sentì le sirene. Si era preparato a essere deluso, avvicinandosi al cancello principale, solo per essere sopraffatto, quando l’aveva visto, lì in piedi contro la recinzione e intento a parlare a sua madre. Si era fermato ed era solo rimasto a guardare, godendosi la vista, prima di sussultare leggermente quando lei si voltò e si diresse verso l’ospedale. Ciò significava problemi seri e si era affrettato a seguirla, solo per vederla girarsi e rivolgersi a lui.

_‘Stavolta non ti farai scappare la tua chance. Andrai là fuori e li inviterai a cena. Tra una settimana, ovviamente, ma li inviterai. Mi piace Kurt. Chiedi loro di rimanere. Per sempre.’_

_‘Sì, mamma. Lo so.’_

Aspettò che comparisse il risultato sullo stick e benché il piccolo simbolo gli sembrasse già abbastanza nitido, le istruzioni dicevano di aspettare due minuti. Kurt le stava carezzando la schiena e lui si chiese chi fosse il padre. Nessuno si era ancora fatto avanti, avevano tutti un’aria preoccupata, e non sapeva se l’arrivo di un bebè li potesse fare sclerare o se avrebbero provato sollievo alla notizia che non si trattasse di una malattia mortale. D’altro canto avevano perso una dei loro l’anno prima, a causa di un’emorragia dopo il parto, quindi non si sarebbe trattato di una passeggiata.

“Sì. È positivo. Spiega la nausea e la spossatezza. Potrebbe essere un caso estremo, però.”

“Di gravidanza?!”

“Di nausee mattutine.”

“Oh, giusto. Certo.”

“Già. Senti, Kurt, posso parlarti? In privato?”

_Quello sì_ che incoraggiò uno sbuffo divertito da parte della ragazza e Dave immaginava che scoprire di non essere a un passo dalla morte fosse un gran sollievo. Kurt annuì e lui si scusò per andare ad aprire il cancello dell’area di quarantena, salutando Finn per nome per la prima volta. Non conosceva nessun’altro di loro, benché avesse riconosciuto il padre dei due. L’uomo lo stava osservando con attenzione e lui pensò di esserselo meritato. Venne attraversato da un piccolo brivido di emozione al pensiero di dover fare una cosa tanto normale quanto dover conoscere il papà del suo raga- di Kurt. Cazzo. Era terrificante ed esilarante al tempo stesso.

S’incamminò in una direzione che li allontanasse sia dalla base che dal complesso per la quarantena, con l’altro che gli camminava silenziosamente di fianco. Stava passando in rassegna tutti i modi in cui potesse iniziare il discorso e li stava scartando uno alla volta. Non sapeva come dar voce a quello che stava pensando e provando. Il sole stava tramontando, le temperature si abbassavano man mano che si avvicinava l’autunno e i raggi obliqui stavano facendo brillare le particelle di polvere nell’aria. Si guardò alle spalle e non riuscì a vedere nessuno, benché sapesse che Z lo stesse con tutta probabilità tenendo d’occhio con un binocolo. Alzò il medio e rivolse la mano nella direzione generale della base, guadagnandosi un’occhiata stranita da parte dell’altro.

“Volevi parlare?” chiese Kurt, e riconosceva un sollecitamento quando ne sentiva uno, ma davvero non aveva idea di cosa dire, quindi si limitò ad aprire la bocca.

“Sì. Scusa. È solo che… mi sei mancato. Non me l’ero aspettato.”

“Oh.”

Dave fece una smorfia, sentendo il tono sorpreso della sua voce, ma non sapeva per quale motivo lo fosse.

“Anche tu mi sei mancato. E non lo sto dicendo così per dire.” Sentì un lento calore diffondersi nell’addome, che aumentò quando Kurt allungò la mano per intrecciare le dita alle sue. “Non volevo davvero andarmene, prima, ma… ho sempre presupposto che l’avrei fatto. Non mi è venuto in mente finché non ero troppo lontano che ci fosse la possibilità di rimanere. Tu non… non ne avevi mai fatto cenno. Ho pensato che io non ti piacessi.”

Incurvò la mano e lo tirò un po’ più vicino a sé.

“Mi piaci. Ma non volevo fare niente, prima, non sarebbe sembrato… _giusto_.”

“Oh. Per me… Quel bacio mi è sembrato piuttosto giusto.”

Sbuffò e scosse la testa, passando l’altra mano tra i suoi capelli, riuscendo a sentire quella di Kurt che gli stringeva la stoffa della maglietta, e abbassò la testa, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie, dolcemente. Era un contatto esplorativo, gentile, ma assunse presto una natura lievemente più urgente. Quello scosse la mano, liberandola dalla presa delle sue dita, e le avvertì entrambe sotto la maglietta, toccandolo e carezzandogli la pelle. Schiuse la bocca e passò la lingua sul suo labbro superiore, usando il proprio vantaggio al massimo quando si aprì per lui.

Era ancora un bacio piuttosto dolce, ma si poteva percepire l’urgenza di entrambi, come una piccola rassicurazione che fossero qui, ora, insieme. Posò un palmo sulla curva di una natica, portandolo contro di sé e obbligandosi a spostare la mano sulla sua schiena. Delle unghie gli graffiarono piano le scapole e Dave gemette; cercò di fermare la spinta in avanti dei fianchi, ma fallì. Pensò di averlo spaventato, forse, ma si era già dimenticato un dettaglio fondamentale. Kurt non aveva paura di niente e ne fu prova il bacino che venne spinto con forza contro il suo. Si scostò leggermente, succhiandogli il labbro inferiore prima di mordicchiarglielo.

Ciò portò a un mormorio combinato a un gemito e lui passò al suo collo, leccandolo e baciandolo e chiedendosi se spogliarsi del tutto in quel momento fosse assolutamente inappropriato. _Probabilmente sì_. Quindi, i vestiti dovevano restare, ma nulla gli impediva di continuare a pomiciare con lui, quindi non interruppe l’esplorazione del suo collo, trovando un sapore polveroso. Voleva che tornasse a usare il suo sapone.

“Io… ehm, non vorrei davvero- smettere, ma… Ci sono-”

“Sì. Ci sono delle persone che ci stanno aspettando. Lo so.” Lo baciò di nuovo, lentamente, tenendolo solo tra le proprie braccia, e sapeva cosa dovesse dire, ora. “Non ne ho mai avuto la possibilità, prima, non mi era neanche venuto in mente che ci fosse bisogno di chiederlo, dato che di solito sono gli altri a proporlo per primi… Ma vi piacerebbe restare? Tutti?”

Kurt gli rivolse un sorriso più brillante del sole e annuì.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ancora un sacco di head-canon per questa storia. Come una conversazione tra Quinn e Katherine sulla gravidanza e il parto. La reazione di Burt alla relazione del figlio con Dave. Flashback sulle loro vite di prima. Ho creato un sacco di informazioni perché non avevo accesso a un computer per scrivere, quindi mi sono creata un mondo in testa.

Era diverso. Completamente diverso, quando rientrò nella base dopo i dieci giorni di quarantena con gli altri. Tutti i membri della comunità stabile già lo conoscevano o avevano sentito parlare di lui, quindi lo trattavano come portavoce del gruppo, quando dovevano comunicare con loro, benché Finn e suo papà fossero presenti. Sembravano più che disponibili a lasciargli le redini, qui, perché lui ne sapeva di più. Ascoltò Dave mentre spiegava loro le condizioni per rimanere, dicendo che tutti dovevano lavorare un mese in ogni area, così da poter sapere come funzionasse tutto nel complesso ed essere in grado di aiutare in ogni zona se mai fosse stato necessario. Aveva senso assicurarsi che ogni membro avesse una conoscenza di base delle infrastrutture.

Quinn venne scusata da alcuni compiti; doveva comunque imparare come funzionassero le cose, ma le sue attività potevano essere modificate. La notizia che fosse incinta era stata la parte più importante del loro arrivo, rendendo più facile il loro ingresso grazie all’emozione e all’energia che accompagnavano l’arrivo di un bebè. Kurt ne era grato, sapeva che avesse aiutato e che li avesse resi in qualche modo più accessibili, perché tutti volevano offrirle regali o aiuto. Stava assumendo dei farmaci per alleviare la nausea e aveva iniziato a brillare con tutta quell’attenzione in più, ma anche per il fatto che ora il loro gruppo si fosse sistemato.

Dave e lui erano troppo occupati all’inizio, riuscendo solo a incrociare gli sguardi per lunghi momenti, comunicando silenziosamente mentre organizzavano i vari gruppi e scoprivano in cosa fossero interessate le persone. Pianificarono gli alloggi. Assegnarono a Quinn un appartamento con Noah, il che era stato uno shock. Rachel era in camera con Mercedes e Tina. Erano riusciti a scambiarsi qualche bacio infuocato, ma erano stati interrotti tutte le volte prima che si evolvesse in qualcosa di… _più_. Gli era stata assegnata una casa con suo papà e Finn e per la prima volta in cinque anni aveva una camera tutta sua. Ma non era lì che voleva dormire.

Burt e Paul andavano d’accordo, battibeccavano sul football e il baseball mentre Katherine scuoteva la testa finché non ne aveva abbastanza delle loro discussioni e li cacciava fuori per trovare qualcosa di più produttivo con cui passare il tempo. Kurt lavorava nella struttura per lo smaltimento dei rifiuti, aveva deciso di affrontare la parte peggiore per prima, ma era stato sorpreso di scoprire che non ci fosse tanta puzza quanto si fosse aspettato. Fintanto che non pensava a quello che stava trattando, andava tutto bene, ma le docce bollenti divennero il suo rituale serale.

L’ottava notte nella base tenne gli occhi su Dave, desiderava che sapesse cosa voleva. Il resto del gruppo gli sembrava più tranquillo; continuavano a sedersi insieme ai pasti, ma erano stati suddivisi in coppie e mandati in diverse aree del complesso per lavorare e il meccanismo stava già iniziando a farli integrare nella comunità. Uscì dalla sala mensa, non sapendo chi si fosse imbarazzato di più quando aveva detto a suo padre di non aspettare che tornasse a casa, quella notte. Cazzo, non avrebbe mai pensato di ridirlo: _casa_.

Gli sembrava di camminare sulle nuvole mentre si dirigeva verso la stanza di Dave; ricevette dei cenni di saluto da svariate persone per strada e continuava a sembrargli surreale di essere stato assorbito nel gruppo più ampio così velocemente. Evitò di iniziare conversazioni, però, augurando la buona notte a chi sembrasse avere voglia di iniziare a chiacchierare. Arrivò alla piccola stanza, che era certo fosse stata originariamente un ufficio, poi convertito in un pratico spazio per dormire. Aveva la chiave. Non che ne avesse davvero bisogno, perché la porta non era mai chiusa. Tranne quando lui era dentro. Se la chiuse alle spalle, girando la chiave nella serratura, e sperava che fosse un indizio sufficiente a fargli capire che ci fosse lui dentro.

Non sapeva se la sua inesperienza fosse evidente o no, ma non avrebbe permesso a quello o al suo leggero nervosismo di impedirgli di ottenere quello che desiderava. Si chiese se dovesse dirlo a Dave: certamente era un dettaglio che si condivideva con il proprio partner, almeno per onestà. Si spogliò, decidendo di farsi un’altra doccia, la terza quel giorno, ma la richiesta d’acqua non sarebbe stata elevata a quell’ora, quasi tutti stavano mangiando.

Si lavò il più accuratamente possibile, leccandosi le labbra con fare nervoso e cercando di attenuare la sensazione di farfalle nello stomaco, tentando di esercitare la logica mentre si asciugava. Pose con attenzione l’asciugamano sulla rastrelliera ad asciugare, affrettandosi ad accostarsi al letto, sollevando lenzuola e coperte e infilandosi sotto di esse, nudo. Non faceva _freddo_ , di per sé, ma non era neanche estate. Non aveva portato nulla con sé e si limitò a stare lì steso, facendosi mille domande mentre aspettava che l’altro arrivasse.

 

La porta era chiusa.

Solo quattro persone avevano una chiave e non era necessaria, comunque, teneva solo il minimo necessario in camera. Il cuore cominciò a battergli forte, sentì il suo pulsare potente nelle orecchie quando si rese conto che Kurt doveva aver passato qui la sera. L’aveva cercato in giro, aveva pensato brevemente che magari lo stesse evitando, prima di concludere che forse fosse stato semplicemente stanco. Non dubitava dell’attrazione tra di loro e sapeva che Kurt non l’avrebbe riconsiderata. E _questa_ era la sola conferma di cui aveva bisogno. Infilò la chiave nella serratura e la girò piano.

“Kurt?”

Gli occhi si abituarono lentamente al buio della stanza, la luce che veniva da fuori faceva risaltare i pochi oggetti nell’ambiente come in una foto monocromatica, ma riusciva a vedere il ragazzo, con le coperte che lo coprivano fin oltre le spalle.

“Ciao…” sentì il piccolo ansito nella sua voce ed esalò un respiro che non si era accorto di avere trattenuto. “Pensavo che arrivassi prima.”

“È da tanto che aspetti?”

“Da troppo.”

Dave espirò e si sfilò la maglietta dai pantaloni e se la tolse del tutto. Aveva aiutato negli orti oggi, facendo il raccolto, aiutando a sollevare pesanti ceste di frutta e aveva avuto la ferma intenzione di godersi il getto d’acqua della doccia, prima di trovarlo nel suo letto. Si leccò le labbra, non sapeva bene come procedere. Non era guidato da un velo di eccitazione, rendendolo incapace di pensare, quindi naturalmente stava pensando troppo. Ed era passato così tanto tempo e negli ultimi giorni l’idea che ciò potesse accadere era sempre stata in qualche angolo della sua testa, impossibile da ignorare del tutto.

Sentiva già l’erezione formarsi solo al pensiero e dovette trattenere una risata, non voleva che Kurt pensasse che stesse ridendo di _lui_. Perché non era così. _Affatto_. Il fatto era che si sentiva ridicolmente normale per poter inserire l’idea del sesso in mezzo a tutti i problemi con cui aveva a che fare ogni giorno… era semplicemente così _normale_.

Togliendosi le scarpe ma lasciandosi addosso i pantaloni, si avvicinò al lato del letto, posandovi sopra le ginocchia e abbassandosi per baciarlo. Erano riusciti a fare almeno quello, nei brevi momenti che avevano trovato nell’ultima decina di giorni, oltre a sfiorarsi con le mani. Alcune persone avevano cominciato a prenderlo in giro, ovviamente, sempre in modo bonario, e supponeva che le persone con cui lavorava volessero vederlo felice. Premette la lingua contro il suo labbro inferiore, mordicchiandoglielo mentre quello schiudeva leggermente la bocca.

Lo sentì cambiare posizione, sollevando le braccia da sotto le coperte, e la sua pelle era calda, quasi bollente contro la propria; si spostò verso il centro del materasso, adagiandosi di fianco a lui e sentendo sporgere la sua erezione. Allungò una mano, posandola su di essa da sopra la stoffa, e interruppe il bacio.

“Sei… Hai cominciato senza di me?”

“No – beh, sì? Mi sono occupato delle basi…?”

“Oh…” Aveva pensato che magari sarebbe stato timido, ma avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Kurt non aveva paura di niente, incluso lui. Forse soprattutto lui. Continuò a massaggiare la sagoma del suo pene, godendosi il modo in cui spingeva i fianchi verso la sua mano e il basso gemito che emise.

“Sì, dicevo sul serio quando ho detto di aver aspettato troppo.”

“Giusto. Cosa vuoi fare?”

“Cazzo. Non chiedermi cose così, non riesco a… _pensare_.”

“Okay, non c’è bisogno di pensare… Possiamo semplicemente… _fare_.”

Lo disse con un sorriso, consapevole di quanto fosse sdolcinato, ma anche l’altro stava sorridendo, passandogli le mani sulla schiena, facendolo inarcare; Dave si diede il permesso di _sentire_ e basta. Le lenzuola erano scivolate in basso, scoprendogli il petto e l’addome, e lui riuscì a scorgere un accenno di peli pubici, prima che quello le risollevasse per coprirsi di nuovo. Si chiese se le coperte fossero una protezione aggiuntiva, un’ultima barriera tra di loro, per una qualche ragione. Le scostò lentamente, guardandolo sempre negli occhi, in attesa di un’obiezione, prima di sollevarsi e toglierle del tutto, scalciandole giù dal letto, liberandosi velocemente di pantaloni e intimo.

Kurt era lì steso, nudo, intento a fissarlo con uno sguardo di sfida e lui si chiese cosa fosse successo nel suo passato per fargli assumere un atteggiamento così combattivo in questa situazione, perché sapeva che fosse la prima volta, per lui. Passò le mani lungo il suo corpo, iniziando dalla dolce curva delle sue spalle, per solcargli il petto e i fianchi e arrivare ai lati esterni delle cosce. La morbidezza della sua pelle gli faceva sembrare la propria ancora più ruvida e gli si avvicinò.

“Sei stupendo. Bello da morire.”

Guardò il rossore diffondersi lungo il suo collo e si abbassò per leccarglielo, ripetendo le stesse parole in un sussurro, con le labbra di fianco al suo orecchio. La sua pelle era più chiara sull’inguine e nella parte superiore delle cosce, le aree che probabilmente non aveva mai esposto al sole. Il suo torace, come quello di Dave, mostrava diverse linee di abbronzatura di diverse tonalità, benché sembrasse che Kurt avesse sempre indossato una canottiera di qualche tipo, dato che la carnagione delle sue braccia era di un tono più scuro in generale. Il suo pene era bellissimo, di un rosa scuro e duro, incurvato verso l’alto e all’indietro, inclinato un po’ verso sinistra. Ne leccò la punta e inspirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi per assaporarne meglio l’odore e il sapore. Era un aroma pulito e muschiato, la lavanda tornò a colpirlo in pieno e lui gemette.

“Vuoi- sapere- una cosa?” chiese, intermezzando alle parole un bacio sulla sua pelle, muovendosi verso l’alto, godendosi il modo in cui il sangue affiorava sotto la superficie. Quello rispose con un _‘m-hmm’_ e lui gli si mise cavalcioni sulle gambe, attento a come distribuiva il peso mentre si posizionava in modo da vedere la propria lunghezza accanto alla sua. “Il profumo di lavanda mi eccita, adesso. Anche quando non eri più qui, quando pensavo che non ti avrei più rivisto, mi bastava camminare di fianco ai campi di lavanda e _respirare_ e, Dio santo…”

“ _Oh_ …”

“A volte ci camminavo di fianco apposta, solo per ricordarmi di te,” ammise piano, afferrando la propria erezione e chiedendosi cosa fare, fin dove potevano spingersi. Era la loro prima volta insieme, ma avevano… _tutto il tempo del mondo_. Sorrise. Non c’era alcuna fretta. Il suo corpo non era esattamente d’accordo con quell’idea: il solo fatto di vederlo allungato lì, nel suo letto, pronto ad accettarlo, gli faceva provare una piacevole fitta di dolore. Si era dimenticato quanto fosse bello sentire la tensione che saliva e si allungava verso il rilascio di tutto il desiderio, quando faceva parte di un momento condiviso con un’altra persona.

“Mi… mi dispiace…?”

“No, non dispiacerti. Mi _piace_ la lavanda. _Ora_.”

Kurt rise mentre lui gli passava la punta del naso sulle clavicole, passando gentilmente i denti sulla sua pelle e apprezzando il modo in cui la sua erezione scivolava contro le proprie nocche. Aprì la mano, avvolgendo il suo pene nel pugno e iniziando a massaggiarlo, guardandolo inarcarsi sul materasso e spalancare la bocca per il piacere.

“Kurt… Non credo che durerà a lungo.”

“E lo dici a me.”

Fu il suo turno di ridere, abbassandosi a baciarlo lentamente, con le lingue che scivolavano l’una contro l’altra, bagnate, e i denti che si sfioravano. Si spostò, cercando di trovare l’angolazione giusta per chiudere entrambi nella mano. Era fuori esercizio, voleva continuare a toccarlo per tutta la notte, ma sapeva che realisticamente fosse impossibile. Il suo corpo era abituato a quasi cinque anni di masturbazione sbrigativa e dritta al punto, non si era mai concesso il tempo per qualcosa di più. Non era stato necessario.

In un certo senso ne era felice, perché ora tutto gli sembrava nuovo. Non doveva pensare al suo ultimo ragazzo o ai rapporti occasionali che aveva avuto così tanto tempo prima che a malapena ricordava. Erano avvenuti in una vita passata. L’unica cosa di cui si ricordava era Kurt. Tutto quello che _voleva_ era Kurt. Ovviamente ciò significava che sarebbe venuto prima di quanto non volesse, da quanto era eccitato in quel momento, con le dita dell’altro che affondavano nelle sue braccia, nella schiena, nel sedere, ovunque riuscissero ad arrivare, apparentemente, bisognose di toccare. Lo capiva bene, sebbene non lo stesse toccando, né assaporando, quanto avrebbe voluto, ma non pensava di poterne mai avere abbastanza.

I loro corpi si muovevano l’uno contro l’altro, le mani toccavano le erezioni di entrambi, afferrando e muovendosi con angolazioni impacciate che provocavano gemiti ansimanti e suoni divertiti interrotti sul nascere. I liquidi pre-orgasmici rendevano la loro pelle scivolosa, erano però abbastanza da diffondere l’odore di sesso nell’aria. Riusciva già a sentire la sensazione dei testicoli che si stringevano, incoraggiata dal fatto che Kurt fosse steso lì con lui, e gemette all’aumento della pressione, trattenendo deliberatamente l’orgasmo.

“Kurt, _cazzo_ \- sei-” Voleva dirgli tutto. Quanto lo eccitasse, quanto lo ammirasse per la sua forza, il suo senso dell’umorismo. Quanto desiderasse di averlo potuto conoscere da prima. I loro percorsi probabilmente non si sarebbero mai incrociati se non stessero vivendo le loro vite attuali.

L’improvvisa sensazione di unghie nella sua pelle gli fece sapere che l’altro stesse per venire o che, come si rese conto subito dopo, lo stesse già facendo, con gli occhi stretti e le labbra intrappolate tra i denti, come se temesse di farsi sfuggire qualche suono. Rallentò il ritmo della mano fino a fermarsi e lasciarlo, portandola sulla sua, che aveva assunto dei movimenti a scatti e più deboli attorno all’erezione di Dave. Era un po’ strano sentire la mano di un’altra persona su di sé dopo tutto quel tempo, mettendo la propria sulla sua, indicandogli silenziosamente di andare più veloce, più forte, e venne anche lui pochi secondi dopo, rabbrividendo e avvertendo gli occhi roteare verso l’alto, prima di tornare a concentrarsi su di Kurt.

“Tutto bene?”

“Io… _Sì_. Più che bene. Quanto dobbiamo aspettare prima di rifarlo?”

Lo baciò, sentendolo sorridere sotto le proprie labbra e sorridendo a sua volta.

 

Dave si era addormentato, tenendolo stretto contro il petto con un braccio attorno alla vita, al riparo dal freddo della notte. Era una posizione intima e non poteva negare che gli piacesse. Si sentiva al sicuro e nel posto giusto, una cosa che non accadeva da molto tempo. Cercò di rilassarsi, benché fosse un po’ troppo sveglio per addormentarsi facilmente quanto Dave, ma non abbastanza da alzarsi e fare qualcosa di produttivo. E poi stava benissimo lì dov'era.

“Penso che siano meglio le pecore con gocce di cioccolato…”

“Rispetto a tutti gli altri gusti di pecora, certo…” rispose, sorridendo nell’oscurità. Gli erano mancate quelle sciocche conversazioni che non avevano capo né coda, né certamente un minimo senso. La sua voce calma e profonda l’aveva aiutato ad addormentarsi alcune notti in cui aveva trovato difficile smettere di preoccuparsi. Di tutto.

“E gli autobus alla menta.”

“La tua mente funziona in modo strambo, Dave Karofsky…”

“Mmm?”

“Almeno stavolta non stai parlando di aiutare le mucche a partorire.”

“Mmm…”

Lo sentì muoversi e la cadenza del suo respirò cambiò leggermente: si era svegliato.

“Sei sveglio.”

“Un po’…” ribatté con voce roca e bassa, attirandolo verso di sé con il braccio attorno alla vita, e Kurt si spinse verso di lui, non rendendosi conto di quanto fosse invitante quel movimento finché non sentì il suo pene morbido contro le natiche. “Quello mi sveglierà piuttosto in fretta, però.”

Rise, imbarazzato ma chiedendosi anche se non dovesse premere con più forza verso di lui, perché era curioso, voleva sapere come sarebbe stato, perché non aveva avuto esattamente molte possibilità di sperimentare, con altre persone o… da solo. Tentativi affrettati con un vibratore nella sua camera nel campus più di sei anni prima non contavano.

“Ti ho svegliato? Per aver parlato nel sonno?”

“Oh, sai di farlo?”

Quello ridacchiò e gli mormorò _‘certamente’_ all’orecchio. Kurt trattenne un suono d’incoraggiamento, anni a dover rimanere in silenzio per via del modo in cui dovevano dormire vicini gli uni agli altri in piccoli spazi gli aveva fatto prendere l’abitudine di essere il meno rumoroso possibile. Voleva chiedere che ore fossero, tra quanto avrebbero dovuto alzarsi, ma il tempo aveva ben poca importanza e mosse i fianchi, in modo deliberatamente invitante questa volta, sapendo che all’altro non sarebbero sfuggite le sue intenzioni.

“Non solo so di parlare nel sonno, ma so anche che tu mi rispondi… Mi sono svegliato la maggior parte delle volte che abbiamo parlato.”

“Oh.”

Kurt interruppe i propri movimenti, non sapeva cosa dire, perché scoprire improvvisamente che sapesse tutto quello che gli aveva sussurrato nel bel mezzo della notte _sembrava_ un tradimento. Sentì il suo braccio cingerlo più forte, le labbra e la lingua sulla spalla mentre gliela mordicchiava, prima di posare dei baci leggerissimi sul suo collo.

“Non smettevo di parlare. Alcune delle nostre conversazioni… quando probabilmente pensavi che avessero più senso del solito, allora ero sveglio.”

“Oh. D’accordo.” Ciò significava che Dave sapeva… praticamente _tutto_. Si mordicchiò un po’ il labbro, pensoso, perché Dave gli aveva detto _molte_ cose, su un sacco di argomenti, quindi probabilmente lo conosceva tanto quanto lui. E ora era certo che non fossero discorsi campati per aria. Kurt gli aveva detto alcune cose molto importanti, pensando che non avrebbe potuto ricordarsele da sveglio. “Quindi sai…” _di mia mamma. Di Carole. Che sono vergine. Che alle superiori ero tormentato dai bulli. Oddio_.

“Sì. Ma… sono cose private. Possiamo parlarne di più dopo. O adesso, se preferisci…”

“No, non adesso. Dopo va bene…”

Si ricordava che gli avesse parlato delle sue esperienze al liceo e che anche per lui non fossero state tutte rose e fiori. Sapere che tutto quello che gli aveva raccontato in quelle conversazioni notturne fosse vero gli fece decidere senza ombra di dubbio che la prossima volta che avrebbe visto Azimio gli avrebbe dovuto dare l’abbraccio più stritolante di cui fosse capace, e magari anche ai suoi genitori.

Si voltò lentamente, non volendo perdere il braccio che lo cingeva, spostandosi piano in posizione così da poter avvolgere uno dei propri attorno ai suoi fianchi, passando dolcemente i polpastrelli sui muscoli della sua schiena, lievemente tesi. Lo baciò altrettanto lentamente e dolcemente, cercando di comunicargli che questo fosse _di più_. Era la riaffermazione della vita, che ci fosse qualcosa _di più_ della semplice sopravvivenza di cui curarsi.

Quello lo baciò altrettanto gentilmente, ed era bello, tenero, come se volessero entrambi essere attenti con l’altro, ma anche incerti su come procedere e sentendosi un po’ vulnerabili. Era così che si sentiva lui, comunque, benché l’intensità diminuisse mentre la sensibilità della pelle aumentava, facendolo sentire estremamente consapevole di tutti i punti in cui si sfioravano. I tocchi lenti e gentili continuavano, ma la sua risposta non era più un ronzio di sottofondo, era come se il volume fosse stato aumentato gradualmente, con il sangue che ora gli pompava nelle orecchie, il suono dei loro respiri più alto, quello delle loro labbra ricoperte di saliva che si separavano sembrava lo scoppio di tanti palloncini. Si spinse con un po’ più di forza verso il suo corpo, voleva _di più_ , ma non sapeva come dirlo. Prima, molto prima, aveva iniziato a prepararsi con le dita, allargando la propria entrata, sperando che lui e Dave finissero a letto insieme, ma aveva smesso, non volendo che quello lo cogliesse _sul_ _fatto_. Benché l’idea avesse un certo fascino.

I loro peni si erano inturgiditi tra i loro corpi, le loro mani andavano a toccarli, a volte carezzandoli con decisione, ma niente di troppo spinto per evitare di far finire tutto troppo velocemente. Kurt era _duro_ , però, dopo tutti quei tocchi e baci per del tempo che gli era sembrato infinito, e quasi gli veniva voglia di piangere da quanto il desiderio stesse _crescendo_ dentro di lui.

“Kurt… _Kurt_.”

“Mmm…”

“Io-” la sua voce sembrò bloccargli si in gola e lui aguzzò lo sguardo nel buio, desiderando di poter vedere il suo volto con più chiarezza. Sentì la sua mano spingerlo piano, chiedendosi cosa volesse esattamente, e poi-

“Girati,” mormorò Dave, con la voce bassissima, direttamente davanti al suo orecchio, e Kurt obbedì con un lieve mormorio, innervosendosi un po’ mentre cambiava posizione, attento a non dargli una gomitata in faccia. Sentì l’altro muoversi, mettere le ginocchia ai lati dei suoi fianchi, lasciando che l’erezione si posasse sulle sue natiche, spingendo piano. Gemette, sperando che Dave lo interpretasse come un incoraggiamento, voleva che lo facesse. Avvertì le sue mani passargli lungo la schiena, non esattamente in un massaggio, ma più di una semplice carezza, come se si stesse semplicemente godendo la sensazione di averlo sotto di sé.

Mentre lo toccava, lui sentiva il suo pene muoversi contro il sedere, e deglutì, chiedendosi se anche l’altro stesse sentendo la mancanza della luce, in quel momento. Se gli fosse piaciuto vedere la propria lunghezza adagiata tra le sue natiche. A _Kurt_ di certo sarebbe piaciuto. Avvertì le sue mani scorrere lungo i fianchi e la sua lingua cominciò a leccargli la spina dorsale, partendo dal basso. Si morse il palmo, smorzando il gemito, sebbene _volesse_ fare rumore, sapeva a livello di logica di potere, ma proprio non riusciva a lasciarselo fare; il piccolo suono che emise era più che sufficiente a farlo sentire un po’ in imbarazzo.

Quindi scelse di ondeggiare il bacino, sapendo che Dave lo potesse sentire strofinarsi contro il materasso, cercando di avere un po’ di frizione sulla propria lunghezza, benché i movimenti fossero notevolmente limitati dal fatto di avere il suo peso su di sé. Quello si mosse, allora, più in basso, inserendo un ginocchio tra le sue e Kurt si spinse in alto, volendo di più. Dave riportò le mani sulle sue reni e natiche, strofinandole e massaggiandole.

Avvertì il suo fiato caldo, poi la sua lingua leccare velocemente il piccolo incavo nella parte finale della sua schiena e Kurt emise un piccolo squittio imbarazzante, improvvisamente molto più nervoso per cosa stessero per fare. Malgrado l’ansia, però, allargò le gambe e lo percepì muoversi in modo da inginocchiarsi tra di esse. Gli massaggiò di nuovo i muscoli del sedere, come se stesse cercando di calmarlo o di dirgli di non preoccuparsi o… entrambe le cose.

“Sono qui…”

O quello.

La prima volta che la lingua passò sulla sua entrata lo fece sentire esposto. _Preoccupato_. Sperava di aver fatto un lavoro decente in doccia, che il sapore della lozione che aveva usato non fosse cattivo, ma più che altro non voleva che l’altro si fermasse. Cosa che non fece, quindi suppose di non avere motivo di preoccuparsi. Lo leccò ancora e ancora, lentamente e con decisione, _scrupolosamente_. Si sentiva disperatamente accaldato, la propria erezione era intrappolata tra il corpo e il letto e i piccoli movimenti furtivi del bacino lo allontanavano dalle attenzioni di Dave, e quello _non_ era quello che voleva.

Sentiva la saliva che era uscita dalla sua bocca, mentre Dave la teneva aperta per farla scendere sul suo sedere, passandogli la lingua sulla pelle ogni volta in modo sempre più lento e determinato, finché non riuscì a trasformare le leccate in lunghe passate lungo la fessura tra le natiche praticamente senza attrito. Sentì la pressione sulle ginocchia e prese un respiro profondo e tremolante, spostandole verso il proprio petto e sentendosi aprire ulteriormente. Tutto d’un tratto era immensamente grato per l’oscurità.

“Tutto bene?”

“Cazzo, sì… Ma non…”

“Lo so…”

Quello gli posò un piccolo bacio sulle reni e a lui piacque non doverlo dire ad alta voce, che solo perché si sentiva nervoso Dave non si sarebbe fermato. Lo sentì borbottare qualcosa sottovoce, ripetendo quanto fosse bello e che avrebbe voluto poterlo vedere, al che lui dovette trattenere una risata. Poi la sua lingua tornò a passare sulla sua pelle e lui emise un lungo sospiro mentre la passava lungo tutta la fessura, per poi concentrarsi sulla sua entrata. La sentì descrivere una spirale verso l’interno, prima di spingere in avanti. Kurt si spinse verso di essa, voleva essere aperto in quel modo e dovette spalancare la bocca, ansimare mentre sosteneva il corpo con le braccia mentre l’altro continuava a descrivere movimenti circolari alternati ad affondi.

Cambiò posizione, poggiando le spalle sul materasso, perché sembrava che Dave si volesse prendere il suo tempo e lui voleva godersene ogni attimo, perché le proprie terminazioni nervose erano all’apice della sensibilità e continuavano a inviare fitte di piacere lungo la spina dorsale. Questa nuova posizione sembrò rallegrare molto Dave, poteva sentire il suono e le _vibrazioni_ del suo mormorio soddisfatto contro la pelle, quindi avvertì la sua lingua andare più a fondo e, _oh_ , era… _diverso_.

“Oddio, Dave…”

Ottenne un grugnito come risposta ed emise una piccola risata troncata, avvertendone la sfumatura leggermente isterica mentre portava la mano in basso, massaggiando il proprio pene e sussultando quando percepì qualcosa di più grande e solido premere contro di sé. Pensò per un breve attimo che fosse la sua erezione, prima di rendersi conto che fosse un dito che stava lentamente entrando in lui.

“Continua a toccarti. Non smettere…”

“Oh, cazzo…”

“Mmm.”

Era un misto di bello, spiacevole e fastidioso, ma non voleva neanche che si fermasse, spingendosi verso di lui e sentendolo posargli un bacio sulla pelle, prima di leccare l’anello di muscoli attorno alla falange, aggiungendo saliva per aiutare il progresso lento verso l’interno e l’esterno, massaggiandolo con la lingua, e Kurt era al limite, la mano che stava usando per masturbarsi si muoveva molto più velocemente della bocca dell’altro, ma la sensazione, la _consapevolezza_ , di quello che stava facendo era più che sufficiente ad avvicinarlo sempre di più all’orgasmo. La mano su di sé raggiunse un ritmo rapidissimo, poteva sentirsi sussurrare cose come: _‘ci sono, Dave, ci sono quasi, cazzo…’_

“Oh _cazzo_!”

Emise un ansito quando l’altro premette il dito contro la sua prostata, accennò un movimento con il bacino, cercando di nuovo quella pressione e volendosi allontanare e tornare verso di lui tutto nello stesso tempo. Era un miscuglio di emozioni diverse e non riusciva a credere che la loro prima volta insieme fosse così piacevole, sembrava un fatto… insolito. Sentì il peso di Dave spostarsi e la sua bocca si allontanò _infine_ dal suo sedere: a quel pensiero si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risata mista a singhiozzi.

Dalle ondulazioni del letto, dedusse che Dave si stesse occupando della propria erezione e si sentì indeciso tra la gratitudine, perché non aveva insistito per partire subito con la penetrazione, e l’impazienza di dover aspettare ancora per sentirlo dentro di sé, spingendo in lui e tenendo il corpo contro il suo. Invece aveva dentro un suo dito, ancora intento a massaggiargli il punto corrispondente alla prostata, facendogli stringere i testicoli per il piacere, e inspirò a fondo e velocemente, prima di mordersi l’avambraccio mentre veniva. Gli sembrava di avere le gambe immobilizzate, come se non potessero muoversi, e si sentiva sconvolto. Sarebbe comparso un marchio sulla pelle del braccio e ancora tremava mentre si riprendeva dall’intensità dell’orgasmo. Stava ancora muovendo il pugno sulla propria erezione, lentamente, godendosi la rigidità residua senza il bisogno di venire.

L’altro eiaculò con un urlo che si trasformò a metà strada in un lungo gemito, estraendo il dito e afferrandogli il sedere, prima di baciarlo di nuovo dappertutto, leccargli la schiena, e lui immaginò che non ci fosse fretta, che avessero ancora il resto della notte per fare tutto il resto, perché a giudicare dall’attenzione che l’altro stava riservando al suo corpo, certamente non avevano ancora finito. Ma supponeva che sarebbe sopravvissuto… Sorrise mentre l’altro lo attirò verso di sé.

Era appiccicoso e accaldato, ma aveva sopportato di peggio e ora era a letto, il che era sempre un buon inizio. Dave gli stava mormorando all’orecchio dei dolci complimenti che lo fecero sentire bene, come se fosse invaso e avvolto da un calore piacevole, e sperava che l’altro sapesse che Kurt pensasse lo stesso di lui. Era tornato il silenzio quando si rese finalmente conto di sapere cosa dire, cosa voleva fargli sapere, ma parlò a bassa voce, non volendolo svegliare se si fosse addormentato.

“Stai dormendo?”

“Mmm… sì?”

Non riuscì a fermare una breve risata a quella risposta, si accoccolò meglio contro di lui e rimboccò le coperte più strette sui loro corpi.

“Penso di essere innamorato di te.”

Dave rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento e a lui parve che il cuore avesse smesso di battere e di non stare più respirando.

“Bene. Anche io penso di essere innamorato di te. Ora dormi.”

Sorrise e seguì il consiglio.


End file.
